


Slip to the Void

by banesraver66



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explict Menstrual Cycle, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Original Female Character - Freeform, Out of Character, POV Original Female Character, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Well endowed men, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesraver66/pseuds/banesraver66
Summary: My name is Raven, I’m not sure what my last name is, because no one has told me but, that’s beside the point, ever since I was a year old, the hero Alabasta a.k.a Sir Crocodile and his partner Miss All Sunday have taken me into their home…Join Raven as she finds out her true identity, and her true family. Buckle up this could be one hell of a ride especially if Sengoku has anything to do with it.I will try and update this when I can.





	1. Introduction.

My name is Raven, I’m not too sure what my last name is because no one has told me but, that’s beside the point. Ever since I was a year old, the hero of Alabasta a.k.a Sir Crocodile and his partner Miss All Sunday have taken me into their home, and treated me as a member of their family (well at least Miss All Sunday has but, I’m too sure how Sir Crocodile feels about me.) Ever since then, I’ve been treated like royalty by everyone well expect for Sir Crocodile, who doesn’t hesitate to make me slightly uncomfortable even if we’re not alone, despite Miss All Sunday’s pleads to treat me better, he either ignores them or dismisses me from his sight like I’m an annoying cockroach not even worthy of crawling on the same floor as him other than that, life here inside Sir Crocodile’s and Miss All Sunday’s home is great well, until I started puberty and then, that’s when he took a rather small interest in me, he would let his eyes roam on my small chest when he didn’t think I was paying attention to him, of course there have been a few times where he would “accidentally” graze my chest while he was reaching something but, other than that Sir Crocodile hasn’t made any moves towards me until he called me into his office on the day of my sixteenth birthday, and as a “present” from him, he sat me in his lap, and explained to me, that he wanted me to get a tattoo that would signify just how much I meant to him, little did I know at the time that “tattoo” wasn’t a tattoo at all, it really was his way of owning me.

The tattoo in question was his initials on my right shoulder, and after it was all over, Sir Crocodile just looked down on me with his trademark cigar hanging loosely in between his shiny, pearly white teeth. Giving me a small kiss on my forehead, he told me that I did a good job before he walked outside the tattoo parlor and waited on me, and after that day my life remained unchanged well, until the night before my eighteenth birthday, and on that night my life as I knew it was about to change right before my eyes…


	2. Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~Inside Crocodile’s Office, that Night~

Laying his black eyes on me, Sir Crocodile lit up a cigar before motioning me to come and sit on his lap, and I did, not expecting what was coming next. “I want you to marry me Raven, I mean I raised you for the last eighteen years, the least you could do is pay me back by giving your hand in marriage to me.” He said to me, as he exhaled his cigar smoke before putting his cigar down in an ashtray, and running his hand along the back of my neck adding into my ear, “or I could feed you to my gators, the choice is yours my dear Raven.” Was all he said to me before removing his hand from behind my neck, he then dug the same hand into on his suit pockets, and pulled out a purple box with a matching ribbon wrapped around it, and placing it in my shaking hands.

Taking in Crocodile’s words, I looked into his lust-filled black eyes before I spoke to him. “Why me Sir Crocodile, there’s plenty of women in Alabasta who would more than likely give up their entire lives for an opportunity like this…” I trailed off as my fingers started digging at the ribbon, and it started coming apart with fidgeting.

Meeting my scared and anxious black eyes, he merely gave me a smirk, as he lowered his lips onto my ear licking it, he spoke to me, “you’re all ready telling me what I all ready know Raven, unlike the _peasants_ of Alabasta, I can’t guarantee their lives will be spared but, should you accept my proposal, I can guarantee both yours and Miss All Sunday’s lives will be spared from the _dreadful_ crisis that is coming very soon.”

Getting up from Crocodile’s lap, I just looked down at him unable to say anything because I was still trying to process everything that he just said to me. “What if I refuse to this marriage proposal still? What if I run away from this place and tell everyone what your plans for their homeland are?” I said to him once I found my voice again but before I could blink, Crocodile had pressed entire body against mine, trapping me on top of his desk, his golden hook wrapped around my neck, the tip of it pressing against the back of my neck.

 

Tossing his head back, he let out a deep throaty laugh before returning his lust-filled eyes back onto me. “Dear Raven, I was very generous about my offer, and my offer still stands until midnight but, once the clock strikes twelve, and you reject my offer, I’ll have you thrown out of here, and then I’ll let the marines have you, or have you forgotten that I’m a warlord with the marines at my disposal besides, what _peasant_ would believe your story? Remember I’m the hero of Alabasta after all, those simple minded _peasants_ down below us wouldn’t believe a snot-nosed orphan like you, trust me if you told them that rain was coming, they would simply laugh at you and call it nonsense however, if _I_ told them rain was coming, they would hang onto my every word, and kiss the ground that I walked on, do you see the difference between us? You’re nothing more than a cockroach that’s waiting to be stepped on, and _I’m_ the person who decides if you live another day or if you end up underneath my shoe, do you see the difference between us now, my dear Raven, or do I need to explain it with some visuals?” He said to me, as he pressed his hook a little more into the back of neck.

Letting out a whimper, I eyed the box for a moment before meeting Crocodile’s eyes. “You’re a sick man Crocodile but, if it means that I get to live another day then, fine I’ll marry you.” I said coldly to him, as I felt his hook moving away from the back of my neck, and before I could even breathe, I felt Crocodile’s lips on mine, the side of his hook pressed up against my back, as I tired pushing him off of me but, it was no use, he was taller and he outweighed me by a hundred pounds or more.

Sliding his tongue roughly into my mouth, he ignored my tiny fists hitting against broad and muscular chest, as he put more of his weight on me before he broke the kiss, chuckling at the reaction of what just transpired before my eyes, he opened the box, and gently took my right hand in his before he slipped the ring on my finger, and looked down at me, his eyes staring at my chest before he started to grind himself in between my legs, causing me to let out a muffled moan, as his hand covered my mouth. “Shh, kitten don’t wake up Miss All Sunday, or I’m afraid my hook might slip on your vocal cords, do you understand me kitten, just give me a simple nod of yes or no.” He whispered into my ear, as his eyes looked at the office door for a moment before he pressed his lips against my neck, causing me to let out another muffled moan, as his hook moved away from my neck, and headed towards my sweatpants, he used his hook to rub it against my pussy. “If I were a patience person or even a gentleman, I would take you when you were ready but, seeing as I am neither, I’ll just take what I’ve wanted for the last seventeen years, your virginity.” He said quietly, as he removed his hand from my mouth, and started to unzip his pants but, a knock on his office door stopped his evil lustful plan from coming full circle.

Letting out a low growl, he zipped his pants up, and leaned in to my ear. “You say anything to anyone, and you’ll wish you never should’ve been born.” He said huskily to me, as he got off of me, and straightened himself up, giving me a once over, to make sure I was prim and proper, he helped me up from his desk, his massive hand wrapped around my back, as he told the person to come in.

Tightening her purple robe against her, Miss All Sunday gave us a both a smile before giving Crocodile a glare as she entered the office. “Come on Raven, it’s time to at least take a shower, while you’re doing that, I’ll make some warm milk for the both of us right after I get done talking to Mr. Zero about tomorrows plans I mean after all, tomorrow is the big day isn’t it? You only turn eighteen once, isn’t that right Mr. Zero?” She said to us, her eyes trained on Crocodile the whole time she spoke to us both.

Raising an eyebrow at Miss All Sunday, he gave her a smile before he delivered me into her loving arms. “Yes Miss All Sunday, you’re exactly right, I’m sorry about keeping Raven up this late, we just got carried away with our conversation about her studies, isn’t that right my dear?” He said smoothly, as he patted my head before Miss All Sunday bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and patted my bottom before letting me go, and dismissing me from Crocodile’s office. “I’ll be right there soon Raven, just take your time.” She shouted to me before shutting and locking Crocodile’s office door, as she wrapped her arms around her boss’ neck, she leaned into his ear and whispered into it. “You lay another hand on my daughter before she turns eighteen, I will cut your penis off and shove it up your ass, do you understand me Mr. Zero?” She said coldly to him, as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and gave him a smile and batting her eyelashes at him before unlocking his office door and letting herself out, she slammed the office door behind her. Letting out a low growl,

Crocodile slammed his hook into his desk, and then headed into his bedroom to get some rest for the next day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V
> 
> Also please note that this is my first story that I have touched in two years because I've lost my ability to write (thank you anti depressants), and it takes me longer to write chapters, and just a small warning, some of these chapters will not make sense, for that I am deeply sorry but, I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V.

~The Next Morning, Inside of Raven’s bedroom~

Letting out a yawn, I walked towards my closet and opened the door, as I eyed the crimson dress that Crocodile bought for me a couple of months ago, letting out a sigh, I pulled out the dress, and laid it out on my bed, pulling out a crimson bra from one of my drawers, and pulling out the matching panties that went with them, I closed both drawers, as I tossed both the bra and panties on my bed, I started change well almost, I had my p.j bottoms off when a knock on the door interrupted me from taking my panties off. _Ugh, who is it this early, it better not be the house keepers just because I’m awake doesn’t mean I want them to clean my room._  I thought to myself as I quickly slipped my p.j bottoms back on, and answered the door, not expecting to see Crocodile standing outside my bedroom in just one of his expensive robes and in his boxers, a smirk on his face, as he looked down at me. _Oh crap, he’s come too finish what he started last night in his office just before Miss All Sunday stopped him!_  I added in my head, as I started away but, Crocodile just moved past me before shutting my bedroom door behind him.

“You can relax kitten, I’m not here to finish what I started last night, trust me if I were here for that you would know. I just wanted to say good morning and happy birthday kitten, oh and before I forget, Miss All Sunday told me that she won’t be joining us until late this evening so, I guess it’s just you and myself for today meet me in my office when you’re ready okay, kitten?” He said to me, as he left the bedroom, eyeing the crimson dress before leaving my bedroom. “Excellent choice kitten.” Were his famous last words to me, closing my bedroom door behind him, I listened to his footsteps head towards his office Once I was sure he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief, and proceeded to strip my p.j’s off and change into the crimson dress…

~Elsewhere in Alabasta~

The two navy admiral officers, and the captain looked at each other before letting out sighs. “Are you sure this is where Garp told us to be Smoker? Because if it isn’t, we sure wasted a bunch of time getting here, what if this is just another one of Garp’s wild goose chases again?” Admiral Kizaru said to Smoker, as he let out a sigh, and sipped on his glass of water.

Letting out a yawn admiral Aokiji leaned back against his chair, while staring at a picture of a young girl with black hair and matching black eyes, and a small figure. _Her name is Raven, her age should be eighteen if I’m not mistaken, and this very attractive girl has a one million berry bounty on her head? She doesn’t seem like a threat to me, she looks just like another beautiful girl to me but, so does Nico Robin, and if Grap’s information is correct this time, she should be in Rain’s Dinner on the very top floor with the warlord Crocodile but, still why is this girl such a big deal to Garp?_  Letting out another sigh, he shook his head at his thoughts, admiral Aokiji let out a yawn. “If this is another one of the old man’s wild goose chases again then why do we have to go undercover, it seems like it would be easier just to bust in Crocodile’s casino, head to the top, take both the warlord and Nico Robin into custody, and bring the girl with us to Marineford, and then take a nap afterwards, don’t you agree Smoker?” Aokiji said to Smoker before letting out another yawn while checking out a couple of women before putting his eye mask on, and leaning his head backwards and started to drift to sleep well until Smoker threw one of his lit cigars at him, causing the tall man to use his devil fruit powers, and freezing the cigar in right before it could land on his uniform. Raising his eye mask up, he frowned at Smoker’s failed attempt to stop him from going to sleep. “That wasn’t very nice Smoker, you almost put a hole in my uniform now could you stop so I can take a nap, it seems all that walking has made me tired.” He added to him before letting out another yawn, and slipping his eye mask back over his eyes again.

Letting out a low growl, Smoker picked up Aokiji’s glass of water and threw the water on him. “wake the hell up Aokiji, we still have a lot to do before we can rest, nobody said this mission was going to be easy so quit taking this mission as miniature vacation and get serious for once you damn lazy bum!” Smoker nearly yelled at him, as he almost leaned over the table and grabbed him by his uniform but, Kizaru stopped him by grabbing his arm and slamming it down on the table, causing a few people to look their way.

Flashing the on looker’s a smile, he told them his hand slipped and that he was sorry about that before turning his head at Smoker and glaring at him through his sunglasses. “Pipe down Smoker and quit drawing attention to us, do you want us to get our cover blown?” He said quietly to him before knocking over Aokiji’s chair, causing him to wake up. “The same goes for you to Aokiji, I hate to admit this but Smoker’s right we have a job to do, and we can’t rest until we have Raven in our hands but, if I heard correctly, I think our warlord and his assistant are leaving Alabasta for a little while so, once they leave it’ll be a hell of a lot easier for us to capture Raven but, for now we should sit back and wait unless you really think that just you alone Smoker can take down both Crocodile and Ms. Nico Robin by yourself.” Kizaru added to both of them in a quiet voice, as he stood up, and dragged Aokiji out of the bar they were visiting.

Letting out another growl Smoker laid out at least a hundred berries on the table before following the two admirals a head of him. “Whose paying for the damn hotel this time, I paid last time!” He yelled out to the two of them. Shrugging his shoulders, Kizaru eyed Aokiji. “I guess Aokiji will pay this time, I mean after all, he’s the one who spends the most time in there.” He said to Smoker, not in the least bit interested on their hotel problem, as he started scanning the market for a clothing store because he knew they longer they stayed in their navy uniforms, the sooner the warlord and his assistant knew they were here and then their cover would be blown.

~inside Crocodile’s office, later on that day~

Once I closed Crocodile’s officer door behind me, I was covered in darkness. _Well this is strange, Crocodile told me to meet him here but, it doesn’t seem like he’s here oh well maybe he went out for a bit._  I thought to myself, as I headed towards the office door, and tried opening it but, it wouldn’t budge, it was locked tight, which meant someone was in here but, before I could let out a scream I felt a cloth go over my mouth but, before I pasted out I heard Crocodile’s laugh. “Sleep tight kitten but prepare yourself for what’s next.” Was all I heard him say before everything went black… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V. 
> 
> Also there's a few cameo appearances in this chapter, can you guess who?
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

~somewhere in Crocodile’s home, later that evening~

“Ah so the birthday girl is finally awake at last, it’s about time you joined the rest of us.” I heard Crocodile say to me, as I felt his hand on my shoulder and his eyes on my breasts.

Still not fully aware of what was going on, I turned my head and glared at him until I felt another hand on my shoulder, it was Ms. All Sunday’s hand on my other shoulder.

“Happy birthday my love, I spent quite a while in town today picking out your presents, as did our guests.” She said in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek before letting go of my shoulder, and taking her seat across from me, a smile on her face as she looked at me.

Tearing my gaze away from Crocodile’s, I looked at the food on the table, and then at the guests, my eyes widening as Mihawk raised his glass of wine towards me, and then started to sip on it.

“Let me remind you Crocodile, I only came here because of the girl, I actually _like_  her company, yours not so much especially since you invited all this _riff-raft_  in your home.” He said coldly to him as the two men met each other’s eyes for just a moment before they looked away from each other, sharing a look of disgust on both of their faces.

Hearing fists slam down on the table, and a chair scraping against the floor, I turned my head and saw Donquixote Doflamingo glaring at Mihawk. “And just _who_  the hell are you calling rift-raft you stupid swordsman.” He yelled at him.

Shaking his head at Donquixote, he let out a chuckle. “Why of you course, you _flamboyant_   _overgrown_   _flamingo_ , you’re an utter disgrace to the warlord’s, always priding yourself on your devil fruit powers, you my flamboyant flamingo don’t have _any_  real skill, just some strings to play with, and the same goes for you Crocodile, neither of you have any _real_  skill, the two of you rely to much on your devil fruit powers to even be _considered_  a warlord.” Mihawk said calmly to the two men before taking another sip of his wine. “If I weren’t in mixed company I would tell you both where to shove your powers.”

Letting out an ‘ahem’ Ms. All Sunday glared at Mihawk and Doflamingo before standing up and raising her glass. “Well now that the _formalities_  are out of the way, let’s not forget why we are gathered here tonight, to celebrate Raven’s eighteenth birthday. So will everyone join me in singing happy birthday.” She said a little to loudly, possibly trying to break up the testosterone that filled the dining room well until the dining room doors opened with a slam, and in walked Rob Lucci along with his bird.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to handle a little _business_  surely you all understand.” Was all he said, as he set his present over on a nearby table before giving me a peck on my cheek, and sitting a couple of chairs away from Mihawk, who glared at him, and mumbled under his breath, how rude it was to show up uninvited and late.

Restraining himself from almost tearing my shoulder in half, Crocodile just gave the new comer a cold smile, and although you couldn’t from where I was, I knew that Crocodile didn’t approve of this Rob Lucci man, not even in the slightest. “As we were everyone, let’s sing happy birthday before the birthday girl dies of starvation.” He joked to everyone, as he counted down to three, and once he hit one, everyone started singing happy birthday to me, and then afterwards we ate our dinner, and cut the cake, Crocodile smearing some of his icing all over my face, causing everyone expect for Mihawk to laugh.

Handing me a napkin, Crocodile leaned down in my ear and whispered into it. “I’m not giving you my present until after everyone leaves my kitten.” Causing me to blush, as I started eating my birthday cake, which was strawberry and chocolate.

Ms. All Sunday saw this and gave him a cold smile along with a glare, which nobody noticed expect for her boss and Mihawk.

“All right everyone let’s start on the presents shall we?” She said an hour later, as she stood up, and scooted her chair back, and walked over towards the large throng of presents using her devil fruit powers, she started passing presents to me until there were no more left on the table.

Unwrapping the first present that was from Doflamingo, I opened it to reveal a very expensive coat just like Crocodile’s expect my name was on the back of it in pink letters, giving him a smile, I thanked him, and moved onto the next present which was from Ms. All Sunday, it was a black tank top with matching pants and a hat. Thanking her, I moved onto the next present, and the next one until they were all gone expect for one but, it was from Crocodile, who snatched it from my hands before giving me a peck on the cheek, “not at the table kitten, you can wait until everyone leaves to open it, okay?” He whispered into my ear, as he held out his hand for me to take, and I did, as he led me to the living room, with Ms. All Sunday and our guests behind us.

Sitting  me in his lap, once we reached the couch, Crocodile handed me a glass of wine before rubbing my back. I wasn’t in Crocodile’s lap very long before Mihawk walked over towards me, and held out his hand for me to take, and I did as I followed him out of the living room, and we headed to the outside patio, shutting the door behind him, he let out a sigh, and held me close to his chest. “I’m not sure when we’ll see each other again Raven but, hopefully our paths will cross again, and when they do, I hope you are happy and as far away from _Crocodile_  as possible because, that man disgusts me, he’s all ready made you his finance, I don’t even want to think about what his plans are for you but, I’m afraid I won’t be attending your _wedding_  to that disgusting man because I _will_  kill him.” He said coldly to me, as he pressed me against his chest, and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he added out to me, “good night and good bye my sweet Raven.” Was all he said to me, as he released me from his bear grip, and headed back inside, making his way towards the front door, and after that Mihawk made his exit.  

 

 The house was quiet once everyone left well expect for Rob Lucci, whose upstairs in the guest room probably sleeping, as Ms. All Sunday gave me a kiss on the cheek, she told me good night and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Ms. All Sunday’s bedroom door was closed, Crocodile emerged from his office, his coat was gone. “Come here kitten, I want you to see your present.” He said to me as softly as he could, so he wouldn’t wake up Ms. All Sunday and our guest.

Letting out a sigh, I knew what was awaiting for me upstairs, or at least I thought I knew, as I walked up those stairs one at a time until I reached the top, pausing as I looked at Crocodile, who looked back at me, with that I thought the cold hearted bastard didn’t know, it was love that was staring right back at me until it disappeared from his eyes.

Feeling an arm wrap around my waist, I let out a gasp, as Crocodile carried me into his office, stopping at the office door, he put me down then leaned into my ear. “Close your eyes kitten and take my hand.” He whispered to me, as he slowly started opening his bedroom door, his massive hand in mine, I closed my eyes and let him lead me into his bedroom, the smell of both lavender and jasmine hitting my nostrils, I kept walking until I hit something, his bed probably. 

“Open your eyes kitten, and see what I have in store for you.” He said to me, as I heard him shut and look his bedroom door behind him, I felt his hand press against my stomach, his thumb rubbing up against my belly.

Opening my eyes, I saw different colored rose petals scattered all over the room, and on the bed was the box from earlier, leaning my head against his chest, I looked up at him. “May I please?” I asked him, biting my lip afterwards.

Giving me a nod, he removed his hand from around my waist, and stuck his hand in his pocket as he watched me.

Bending down, I picked up the box and opened it; it was twenty-four kart necklace with kitten written on it. “This is for me right?” I asked him, as I turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face.

Nodding his head yes, he started unbuttoning his suit and made his way towards me. “Seeing as I’m neither your father nor your guardian according to the laws of Alabasta, I can legally make you my wife, and I can also take your virginity but, seeing as you’ve never had any experience with sex until last night, I’m going to do this right way. Raven are you ready to make love because if you’re not I’ll-,” I cut him off with a finger to lips, and set the box down on his nightstand, and wrapped my tiny arms around his back, as I felt his hook sliding off my dress. “Yes I’m ready, scared but ready.” I said softly to him, as I felt his hand rub up and down my back, as he coaxed me into his bed.

“Just relax kitten you’re safe, I promise you, make as much noise as you want, even scream if you want to because this whole room unlike the others is soundproof.” He said to me, as he slipped my dress off and then my bra and lastly my panties.

Letting out a chuckle, he slid his suit off, and undid his pants, and kicked off his shoes, leaving him only in his boxers- wait he didn’t have any boxers on, so wait he’s been commando this entire time-, I shook my head at the thoughts that kept popping up in my head, and Crocodile must’ve sensed that I was anxious because he kept running his hook though my hair.

“Relax kitten, let me take care of you.” He said gently to me, as he lowered his head onto my vagina, he started licking the inside of my vagina, causing me to let out a moan.

“Yes Croc- Crocodile.” I managed to get out before I let out another moan, as he started licking me a little faster, laying his hand on my stomach, I heard him let out a groan and removed his hand from my stomach, and used his hand to bring my hips closer to him.

Putting his mouth around my clit, he hungrily kept licking my pussy faster and faster, while looking at me just to make sure that I was okay before he kept eating me out.

“That feels good Crocodile, why-why do I feel like my insides are burning?” I manage to ask him in between moans, as I laid a hand on my stomach, “I feel like I’m going to explode- explode.”

Laying his hand on top of mine, he squeezed it, and licked the inside of my vagina before speaking to me. “That feeling your having right now kitten is called an orgasm, and that burning feeling that you’re experiencing right now means you’re close to climaxing, don’t worry kitten it’s just your body’s reaction to the pleasure that I’m giving you now, just lay back and relax, I’m almost done here.” Was all he said before he lowered his mouth back onto my pussy and returned to eating me out, his cock started to harden up with each moan that escaped my lips.

Feeling my body stiffen up, he brushed his thumb over my hand, telling me that it was okay, and just to relax.

Letting out a moan Crocodile didn’t have to eat me out for very much longer because within four licks of his tongue, I started coming into his mouth. “Crocodile I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make a- a mess.” I managed to get out, as I tired to slow my breathing but it was no use, Crocodile gave me a kiss before his lips traveled down to my small breasts, his hand playing with my other breast.

I was in so much pleasure that I didn’t notice that Crocodile’s massive cock was rubbing against my pussy desperately seeking entrance into my virgin pussy.   

Hearing my cries of pleasure, Crocodile released my nipple from his mouth and let out some ragged breaths, it wouldn’t be too much longer and he would come to, and as much as he wanted to just shove his cock into my pussy, he knew that it would traumatized me, and even though he was a power-hungry warlord, he also had a soft spot for his kitten, and he wanted my first time to be as special as it could be for both of our sakes. Looking down at me, Crocodile let out a small chuckle, as he watched me moan out for more, bending his head down, he kissed my lips, as we met each other’s eyes, and I stopped moaning and looked up at him.

Removing his hand from my breast, he ran it through my hair for a few minutes before he spoke to me. “Kitten do you could help me out, you see my cock is all ready hard and ready to explode, and my current location isn’t really a good place for it to be at unless you really want to get pregnant, all I need you to do is place your lips around the head of my cock, and keep sucking on it until I come, okay?” He asked me, as he got off of me, and crawled backwards towards the end of his bed, holding out his hand for me to take, and I did, as soon as I hoisted myself towards him.

Once I was a few inches away from the tip of his cock, I could see some white stuff coming out of it but, before I could get a closer look at it, Crocodile placed his lips on mine, and used both his hand and the side of his hook to move me closer to the edge of the bed. “You’re doing really good kitten.” He said huskily to me, as he placed his hand on the back of my head, and moved his cock towards my mouth. “Try and take as much of my cock as you can kitten but don’t force yourself to take it all, or you’ll start gagging, just take it slow.” He added to me, as he looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair, he watched me take the tip of his cock into my mouth.

Letting out groan Crocodile kept stroking my hair, as I slowly took more of his cock in my mouth before I moved my head back and forth using my tongue on the head of his cock, as I kept sucking on it unfortunately, I was only able to take a few inches of him in my mouth before he exploded in my mouth, as he let out a rather loud groan.

Swallowing as much of his come as I could, he slowly pulled his cock out of my mouth and let go of my hair and then walked towards his bathroom door, he grabbed a washcloth, and wiped off the leftover come that was still leaking out.

Once he finished with that, he walked back towards me, and licked the left over come that was on the side of my cheek and then we started making out until he stopped and picked up his slacks, and reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a condom, and ripped it open before putting it over his cock, and then he walked back towards, and we started making out again, this time a little rougher. “Are you ready Raven this may hurt a little bit, and I’m sorry for that, just tell me when the pain becomes to much and I’ll stop, I promise.” He said softly to me, as I scooted myself towards the pillows and tried to get as comfortable as I could before my deflowering began…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V.


	5. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Crocodile's P.O.V

~the next morning, in his bedroom~

I was awoken by my aching cock, letting out a sigh; I eyed the only piece of evidence of what happened last night, the rather large stain of blood that was next to my knee. _I hope I didn’t hurt kitten to badly last night or scar her for life even though I managed to get a few inches of myself into her vagina but, even then it seemed like she was in pain despite her wonderful mewls as I kept going in and out of her as gently as I could but, I’m afraid that’s the price that I pay for having a rather large manhood, oh my dear kitten I hope you are all right, and I hope you that you will take those two pills that I left on your nightstand last night._  I thought to myself as I painfully walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, and gave myself a hand job once I reached the toilet, and leaned over and started the shower, making sure it was ice cold, after I came all over the toilet seat, I stepped into the ice cold shower, and closed the shower door behind me and closed my eyes, trying to ignore all the lustful thoughts of Raven and I spending last night together.

I was so busy wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn’t notice someone had slipped into the shower with me, until they wrapped their hands around my limp member and started stroking it.

Turning my head around, I let out a low growl when I saw Robin give me a sly smile. “What the hell are you doing in here, get out I’m trying to take a damn shower, now get the hell out Robin!” I roared at her, as I turned around and opened the shower door, and tossed her out adding, “and don’t even fucking think about pulling this shit again, do you understand Nico Robin!”

Standing up, she let out a laugh and gave me a cold smile before walking towards the shower door frame, leaning against it she wagged her finger at me. “Tell me something Crocodile, did you enjoy deflowering _my_  daughter or did you rape her for the hell of it? I’m not a fool Crocodile, I saw you with her last night-,” but the bitch was cut off when I wrapped my hand around her small throat.

Leaning only a few inches away from her face, she finally saw the anger that I’ve managed to suppress for the last few days. “Shut your damn mouth Nico Robin, I’ve offered you protection and a place to live for the past twenty years but, I could end all that with just a call to the marines, and I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to arrest you and execute you, and your _daughter_   would be so devastated when she finds out that her _adopted mother_  has been killed by the marines so, if you value your life, you’ll forget about what you _think_  you saw last night, and stick to your role as my assistant and _mother_  to Raven, got it Nico?” I said coldly to her, giving her a cold smile afterwards.

Nodding her head ‘yes’, I let go of Robin and slammed the shower door in her face. “You’re a pain in my ass Crocodile, if it weren’t for those two things that keep me here, I would’ve left long ago, and I just came to tell you that there are three marines, all of them high-ranking officers, should I alert the casino’s security guards about their appearance, oh and the ship’s ready to leave any time you’re ready _Sir_  Crocodile.” She said coldly to me though the shower door.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I slammed my fist against the shower wall and cursed under my breath. “You’re a pain in my ass too Robin but, you’re useful to have around, and a better role model for Raven then I will ever be, and if you ever decided to leave, poor  _sweet_  Raven would be so overwhelmed with guilt that she may turn to me for comfort, and I may let my hook _accidentally_  slip on her neck, and it would kill her, even her heal-heal fruit couldn’t heal a wound like that fast enough to save her. Now as for those damn marines, just let them be, they probably just came to relax for a bit, and give me a couple of hours before we set off to retrieve our _items_ , now get out of my sight, I’ll meet you at the ship in a couple of hours.” Was all I said to her, as I put two in one in my hair, and started to soap up my body, trying to keep my mind off of Raven.

Adjusting my tie, I let out a sigh, and eyed the rather large stain of blood on my bed before heading out of my bedroom and into my office, not expecting to see my kitten sitting on my desk in just a black robe. “Ahh fuck me.” I mumbled out to myself as I kissed Raven good morning, and walked to the office door then, picked Raven up by her waist, shaking my head, I gently tossed her over my shoulder, and patted her bottom for my pleasure, and opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me, locking it as well before tossing kitten on my bed, and started getting undressed, and climbing on top of her. “Why the hell did I wake up this morning.” I said to myself, as I slowly inserted my cock into kitten’s wet vagina…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Crocodile's P.O.V.
> 
> Oh and by the way this isn't a Robin bashing story, I'm just showing how intense the relationship between Robin and Crocodile is (well at least from my point of view)


	6. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~a few hours later, on the casino floor~

I couldn’t stay in the penthouse any longer without Sir Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday there, it was quiet and lonely up there without them there, and at least down here I could blend in with the crowd.

“Excuse Ms. Kitten but, Sir Crocodile ordered us to make sure that-,” I cut off the elevator guard off, and blended in with the crowd, and headed towards one of the V.I.P booths, that was until I smelt the cigar smoke coming from one of the slot machines, and I let out a sigh, and within a minute or two, I found the culprit and he was handsome.

“Excuse me sir but there’s no smoking allow in the casino unless you’re in the V.I.P booths.” I said politely to the white-haired man through his cigar smoke but, I have a feeling he ignored me.

“Oh sorry miss but, it’s a habit, I’ll put it out.” The white-haired man said to me, as he put out his cigar on the side of one of the slot machines, and waved the cigar smoke away, and got off the barstool, and pocketed the cigar in his coat pocket before looking down at me, his black eyes looking down at me, a forced smile on his lips, as he raised an eyebrow at me, and then headed off towards the casino’s entrance.

Feeling two hands on both of my shoulders, I almost jumped out of my skin but, they stopped me. “Excuse me ma’am but, I’m afraid you’re going to have come with me, I have orders to take you into custody, so just come quietly and everything will be okay.” A man said from behind me, as I felt handcuffs being slipped around my wrists.

“What did I do sir-,” but the man cut me off.

“Ma’am you do realize you have a one million berry bounty on your head, which is the _only_ reason why we’re taking you into custody.” The same man from behind me said, as he started leading me towards the casino’s entrance.

“Mr. Zero it seems the three marines that were playing on the slot machines earlier, have placed Ms. Kitten under arrest and are leading her out the casino doors, how should I proceed boss?” Mr. One said into a transponder snail with zero marked on it.

Hearing Mr. Zero let out a sigh on the other end of his transponder snail, he spoke to Mr. One. “Kill them and take Ms. Kitten back to the penthouse, and this time Mr. One keep her under lock and key, I’ll deal with her personally when I get back.” Was all Mr. Zero said to his subordinate coldly, as the line went dead.

“Okay boss whatever you say.” Mr. One said quietly to himself, as he put the transponder snail into his pants pocket, and headed straight towards the two gentlemen that had me in their custody.

Turning his head towards Mr. One, Aokiji let out a yawn before tapping on Kizaru’s shoulder, the easy-going admiral let out a sigh. “We’ve got a problem it seems we’re being followed; you want me to handle him?” Aokiji asked him.   

Letting out a chuckle, Kizaru used his other hand to keep a firm hand on my shoulder, and pointed a finger at Aokiji. “Nah, I’ll handle this guy but, you might want to duck, or I might take your head off by mistake.” Was all Kizaru said as his finger started lighting up.

Ducking his head, Aokiji disappeared for a second, and then reappeared in front of me. “I’m sorry about this but, it seems our plans have changed. So if you’ll hang tight for a second, we’ll be leaving in just a moment Ms. Raven.” Was all the curly haired guy said to me, as Kizaru let go of my shoulder, and Aokiji lifted me over his shoulder, and carried me out of the casino before we disappeared to who knows where…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	7. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Aokiji's P.O.V

~sometime that night, on a marine ship, outside of Raven’s holding cell~

It must’ve been about midnight because everything was quiet upstairs, I haven’t even heard captain Smoker barking orders to my men, not that I cared, I usually let my men handle things themselves, all I really wanted was a peaceful and quiet place to take a nap, and being down here was the best place to take a nap, even if that meant I would grow weaker being around these sea prism cells besides, our lovely detainee sleeping in the holding cell wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while well, unless she woke up or something, and then we might have some trouble, which was something I was hoping to avoid all together with this one. _This Raven girl isn’t too bat, at least I didn’t have to use my devil fruit powers on her, she was too damn scared to do anything well, until one of my men reached out and touched her face, the damn fool and then, she bit his trigger finger off._  I thought to myself, as I watched her sleep, and smiled a little. Replaying the scene in my mind, that led to one of men getting his trigger finger bitten off by our prisoner. _Well the one thing that is for sure, she take after her brothers, and quite possibly her father well, only time can tell with this one, even if she doesn’t join up in the marines, much to her grandfather’s disapproval, I’m sure of it._  Were my last thoughts, as I stood up and stretched, and let out a yawn before leaning up against the sea prism bars behind me, and just watching her.

 

“You’re still down here Aokiji, you do realize it’s past midnight, what have you and the _prisoner_  been comparing notes or something, I haven’t seen you on deck ever since Kizaru came back from taking out Mr. One.” Smoker said harshly to me, as he very loudly made his way towards me.

 

Shrugging my shoulders at Smoker’s words, I let out a sigh before looking away from the sleeping Raven, and turning my gaze on Smoker. “She’s just interesting that’s all besides I would rather keep an eye on her down here because, I don’t trust my own men around her.” I said quietly to him, my eyes flickered back towards Raven for just a moment then I heard Kizaru coming down the stairs.

 

“Well, well, well there you two are, I’ve been looking all over for you two, especially you Aokiji, you do realize that Garp’s going to start sending out battleships if you don’t call him on the transponder snail soon. So how’s our little trigger finger biter doing hopefully, she didn’t give you too much trouble Aokiji, I suspect once she’s wide awake and alert, that’s when the trouble will begin because quite frankly, I’m sure how to handle this especially since no one on board knows what she’s capable of, isn’t that right Smoker?” Kizaru taunted him, as he too looked down at Raven.

 

Lighting up a cigar, Smoker mumbled something awfully nasty to both of us before making his way towards the stairs. “Okay, while you two _girls_  stand here and _gossip_  about the latest fashion trend, I’m going to bed, Kizaru it’s your turn to take the next shift, wake me up if anything _important_  happens good-night _girls_.” He said coldly to us.

 

Letting out twin sighs Kizaru and I just looked at each other before speaking to one another. “Have you eaten anything at all Aokiji?” He asked me.

 

Pushing myself off the sea prism bars, I looked down at my stomach, which started grumbling at the mention of food, which made me chuckle. “Uh, I guess not, I must’ve been so busy with a nap, that I forgot to eat, which happens quite often with me, would you mind watching over Raven while I go and make something for Raven and myself unless you want me to make something for you.” I said quietly to him.

 

Shaking his head ‘no’ at my request for food, he gave me a smile. “I don’t mind watching over our detainee for a little bit but, you should probably take this time to call Garp over the transponder snail Aokiji, I meant what I said when I told you about Garp sending out battleships, and right now that’s the last thing that we need.” He said to me.

 

Waving off Kizaru’s words, I was heading up the stairs that led to the upper deck when I sensed Raven moving, turning my head around, we met each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m not hungry but I would like some water please sir.” Were the first words that left her lips as neither of us looked away from each other.

 

Nodding my head at her request, I continued to head up the stairs. “Glad to see you’re finally awake Ms. Raven.” Were the last words that I said to her, as I headed towards the kitchen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Aokiji's P.O.V 
> 
> I'm also a big fan of Aokiji, he's so laid back and chill, if he were real I would totally hang out with him.


	8. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~a few days later, on a marine ship, inside my holding cell~

 

I eyed Aokiji as I started eating my lunch, neither of us speaking to each other well until Aokiji broke the silence between us. “Surely you have questions that you want to ask me, or are we just going to eat in silence while we study one another, like we’ve been doing for the last three days.” He said to me, as he bit into his sandwich.

 

I raised an eyebrow at his words to me. “Are you going to answer them, or are you going to blow them off?” I asked him, smirking afterwards.

 

Letting out a chuckle, Aokiji took a sip of his water. “It depends on your question Ms. Raven, of course I’ve got questions of my own, just out of curiosity of course.”

 

Getting off of the bed, I walked towards the cell door, and took a seat right in the middle of the doorway. “First question, why did you capture me? I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything to get the marine’s attention other than being associated with Sir Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday.” I asked him, looking into his eyes afterwards.

 

Finishing up the last of his sandwich, Aokiji picked up his glass of water, and swallowed the last of his sandwich down with some water before giving me a smile, and shaking his head at me. “You know I can’t answer that question Ms. Raven so, it’s my turn to ask you a question, how in the world did you get mixed up with a warlord and most sought after criminal Nico Robin, don’t you know her crimes?” He asked me.

 

Giving him a smirk, I let out a sigh. “I can’t answer that, and you know it.” I replied to him.

 

Scratching at his scalp, Aokiji frowned at my answer, and let out a sigh. “Well it appears that we’re at a stand still again Ms. Raven, and seeing as neither of us can answer a question, I think we might as well just call it day and take a nap, what do you say Ms. Raven?” He said to me; as he stood up, and bent down to gather his plate and empty glass of water.

 

I frowned at him. “I guess Admiral Aokiji but, could I ask you for a favor?”

 

Nodding his head at me, he spoke. “Within reason Ms. Raven, even though you haven’t answered any of my questions for the past three days, I suppose I could do you a favor.”

 

Standing up, I looked at him. “Could I perhaps go upstairs and look around outside, you see I’ve never seen the ocean before in real life, I’ve only seen it in books.” I confessed to him.

 

Hearing two sets of footsteps coming down from the stairs that led to the deck above us, I stared at Admiral Kizaru and Captain Smoker, who eyed me suspiciously, with both of their arms crossed over their chests.

 

Letting out a sigh, Admiral Aokiji pulled a key from his pocket, and dangled it in front of me before looking at his other two partners. “I don’t know about that, it would go against my better judgement to let you out from your cell but, I can tell you’re being honest with your request so, if my partners and I come to an agreement, I’ll let you out understand Ms. Raven?” He asked me before slipping the key back into his pocket, and then returning his gaze towards me.

 

Casting his eyes on me, Admiral Kizaru frowned at me. “Hmm, why don’t we have this little meeting of ours upstairs, no offense Ms. Raven but, we other matters to discuss besides you.” He said to me, the tone in his voice was stern and serious as he spoke to me.

 

I nodded my head at the admiral’s words before I turned around and shuffled back to my bed/seat and took a seat on it. “I understand Admiral Kizaru.” Was all I said, as I watched the three marines head upstairs, leaving me alone for an hour before coming back down stairs with their verdict…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V
> 
> This is the last chapter for a while so, I hope you enjoyed the story (even if it some of it doesn't make sense).


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Ocean Guide from the One Piece film: Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this piece of work/story, nor do I own any characters from One Piece expect for Raven even then I only own her first name, this is work of FICTION and I make no money off of any of my stories. All One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and Ocean Guide belongs it's composer Kōhei Tanaka.

~on the deck of a marine ship, that night~

Leaning over the ship’s railing; I inhaled the scent of the ocean and let out a sigh. “Thank you admiral Aokiji, you have no idea how nice it feels to be free and away from Crocodile’s prying eyes.” I confessed quietly to him, as he leaned against the ship’s rails next to me.

 

Raising an eyebrow at my confession, Aokiji smiled at my confession and let out a sigh. “I’m glad you’re happy Ms. Raven but, I need to take you back to your cell soon before your discovered out of your cell besides, it shouldn’t be too much longer before we reach our destination, maybe another day or two at the very least.” He replied quietly back to me.

 

Looking at him with a smile on my face, I pushed myself off the ship’s railing, and headed back towards the stairs where my jail cell awaited me. “It’s okay admiral Aokiji, all I needed was just a few minutes with the sea, I’ll more than happy to go back to my jail cell now.” I said quietly to him, as I heard footsteps behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder, leading me back to my jail cell.

 

Keeping his eyes trained on me, Aokiji let out another sigh. _What a strange girl, all she’s been asking me of lately is if she could perhaps go outside and of course, against my better judgement I let her out of her jail cell without the sea prism handcuffs on and so far, she’s being on her best behavior, and she’s even gone far enough to apologize to the marine whose finger she bit off, perhaps she’s planning something? No not likely. If she were planning something, she would’ve done it all ready. All I know is that if the top brass knew about me caving into Ms. Raven’s requests, they would have my head for this but what the top brass doesn’t know can’t hurt them._  He thought to himself, as we reached my jail cell, and I stepped inside of it.

 

Walking towards my seat/bed, I let out a yawn and wrapped myself around the blanket, and listened to the ocean gently rock the ship back and forth but, before I could go to sleep, I turned my head and looked at admiral Aokiji with a smile. “Could you perhaps sing that song that you sung a few nights ago, it’s kind of soothing.” I said to him.

 

Nodding his head at my request, he shut and locked my cell door behind him before he took a seat across from me, clearing his throat, he let out a sigh and begun to sing the requiem for the fallen marines.

 

“ _The sea watches us quietly, guiding us through our death and our birth._

_From humble hometown waters, to the waves at the end of the earth._

_All our pain and suffering; it swallows up in its warm embrace; so knowingly and gently washes them all away._

_There will come a day, I’m sure, when I must heed its solemn call, and walk side by side with my old friends, resting in its foamy waters_.”

 

Once he finished singing, he looked at me, and smiled when he saw that I was fast asleep, standing up, he hummed the first verse while he was walking up the stairs. _Indeed there will be a day when I must heed its solemn call, and walk side by side with my friends resting in its foamy waters, as it is the fate of everyone marine and pirate alike, nobody, not even you Ms. Raven can escape death, I just hope it’s a natural one for someone as beautiful as you, and as for me, who knows what fate will have a waiting for me, I try to be a good person but, perhaps someone out there thinks I’m a bad person, who knows._  He thought to himself, as he headed towards his bedroom but, he was stopped Smoker and Kizaru with a gloomy looks on their faces.

 

“We need to talk admiral Aokiji, and its not good either.” Smoker said to him, as he lit up three cigars, and the three marines started walking towards the back of the ship together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of Raven's P.O.V


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Aokiji's P.O.V

~at the back of the ship, that same night~

I eyed Smoker as he lit up two more of his cigars. “So what’s the bad news, is something happening at Marineford?” I asked them casually.

 

Taking his sunglasses off Kizaru let out a sigh, and toyed with his sunglasses. “Apparently Smoker has a problem with you spending so much time with the detainee, and quite frankly I am a little bothered with it myself. So Smoker and myself have talked almost ourselves, and have decided that you need to take sometime away from the detainee, and let us handle her from here on out, okay?” He said smoothly to Aokiji, who frowned at his friends words.

 

Letting out a sigh, I locked eyes with Kizaru and balled my hands into fists. “And if I refuse to go along with this plan of yours?” I said coldly to them, as my devil fruit powers kicked in.

 

Raising an eyebrow at my words, Kizaru smirked at me and placed his sunglasses in his pocket before pointing a finger at me. “Well then we’d have to just know some sense into you until it finally sticks.” He said lowly to me, as we both jumped back a few feet away from each other, both of us ready to attack the other.

 

Letting out a growl, Smoker used his devil powers to create a smoke barrier between the two of us. “Look, I really don’t care if you two kill each other but, in case you two forgot, we still have our orders too make sure the detainee gets to Navy headquarters no matter the costs so, I would suggest that you two come to your sense quickly and knock this shit off , or this will become a three way battle, and the outcome won’t be pretty.” He snapped at them, adding to me, “just let us handle the detainee from here on out, or I’ll throw you in the cell next to her got it Aokiji?”

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I returned to my normal state as did Kizaru, and pulled out something that I promised myself I wouldn’t touch again, a cigarette and a lighter.

 

Putting the cigarette to my lips, I lit it up, and taking my first hit off of the cancer stick in what seemed like ages, I started getting light headed, exhaling the cigarette smoke, I looked at both of the men before I spoke to them. “Look what you two don’t know is Garp personally ordered me to keep an eye on Ms. Raven, and without going into much detail. Let’s just say Garp and Ms. Raven have a personal relationship, and that’s all I can tell you two so, I’m going to return to my duty of keeping an eye on Ms. Raven, and if you two still don’t believe me, call Garp yourself, and ask him. Now I’m going to finish my cigarette and return to my mission, and see this through to the end, if you need me, you know where too find me. Good night you two.” Was all I said to them, as I headed back towards the holding cells, the cigarette still in my mouth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of Aokiji's P.O.V


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~On the dock of a marine ship, a week later, sometime in the afternoon, outside the gates of justice~

 

Feeling Aokiji’s arm around my waist just in case I fell over, he shuffled me to another cage, and closed and locked the cell door before handing me a glass of water.

 

Drinking the glass of water down, I pushed the glass of water towards Aokiji, and looked at the huge gates that were opening in front of us, and with my mouth wide open, I was about too ask where we were but Smoker beat me too it.

 

“Welcome detainee to your new home and our headquarters Marineford, from here on out you _will_ be searched thoroughly and processed into the criminal system, and from there we will go either the infamous prison Impel Down or you will go to Eneis Lobby, either way there’s no escape for you _detainee_.” He said coldly to me, as he lit two cigars, and headed to the front of the ship, barking orders at admiral Aokiji’s men.

 

Letting out a laugh, Kizaru shook his head at Smoker’s words, and took the cell key from Aokiji, and unlocked my cage, and opened the cell door. “He’s just kidding.” He said to me when he saw the expression on my face, and moved away from the cage as we moved closer to Marineford, the ship stopping a few minutes later, and admiral Aokiji’s men started preparing the ship to dock.

 

“I wasn’t kidding Kizaru, she’s a criminal.” Smoker growled out to him, as he pulled out two sets of handcuffs, and handed them to Aokiji.

 

Motioning me to come out of the cage, I did as he commanded. “I’m sorry about this Ms. Raven but its standard procedure. May I see your ankles please?” He said to me.

 

Crawling out of the cage, I laid down on the deck of the ship, on my stomach, as I felt Aokiji cuff my ankles together, he then cuffed my wrists behind my back, and helped me stand up before keeping a firm hand around my waist, not expecting what was next.

 

Once the ramp was placed on the dock, Aokiji dismissed his men from the ship but, before they could leave, a man was on the ship’s deck, a grin on his face as he looked at me. “I can’t believe you finally found her, my one and only granddaughter Raven D. Monkey!” He shouted out, as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

 

Kizaru and Smoker looked at each other in shock before looking at vice admiral Garp, and saying in unison, “What! She’s your granddaughter!”

 

Smiling at the two marines in shock, Aokiji nodded his head at Garp before slipping him the key to my cuffs, and headed off the ship with a yawn. “You need anything vice admiral Garp, I’ll be in my room taking a nap. See you around admiral Kizaru and Captain Smoker, I had fun.” Was all he said to everyone before he left.

 

Uncuffing my wrists once he broke away from the bone crushing hug, he grabbed me by my waist and uncuffed my ankles and my wrists in one fail swoop before tossing me over his shoulder to who knows where, leaving both Smoker and Kizaru still in shock about my relationship with their vice admiral…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still in Raven's P.O.V 
> 
> Please note that this is a rather a long chapter.

~Oris Plaza, three days later~

 

“Garp! Your granddaughter is fighting with one of my vice admirals, why?” He bellowed out to him from his office window.

 

Turning his head and looking at Sengoku with a smile on his face, he let out a laugh. “Well because she’s working on her team building skills for when she becomes a marine!” He yelled back to him from the execution platform, grinning afterwards.

 

Letting out a growl, Sengoku walked away from his office window and grabbed a stapler from his desk before, heading back towards the office window, and threw it at the back of Garp’s head, making direct contact with his forehead, he chuckled a little as Garp fell from the platform and onto the ground. “Tell your granddaughter to stop fighting with my men, or I’ll lock you both in jail cells until you both get it through your thick skulls that this isn’t a damn playground, and the admirals aren’t here for her entertainment, and send admiral Kuzan to my office once you have broken up the fight between them.” Sengoku shouted out to him, as he slammed his office window shut behind him.

 

Letting out a sigh, Garp stood up and dusted himself off, and rubbed his forehead before walking through the crowd of rowdy marines, egging on both admiral Aokiji and I.

 

Letting out a sigh, Aokiji casually missed my punch to his face, as he disappeared and reappeared behind me, an arm around my waist, he leaned down and whispered in my ear. “You have to be faster than your enemy or it’s the end of you Ms. Raven.” Was all he said, as he started using his chill-chill powers but, I stopped him using my heal-heal powers.

 

“Heal level one protection: steam.” I whispered to myself, as I watched Aokiji’s ice evaporate away from me, causing him to let go of me.

 

“Damn Ms. Raven I almost had you.” He said to me, as he started blowing on his hand, letting out a sigh when he saw Garp approaching us, a grin on the old man’s face, as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Cut it out you two, apparently fleet admiral Sengoku has had enough of your _’training exercise’_ , and it’s distracting the men so, that’s enough for today. Oh and feel admiral Sengoku needs to see you admiral Aokiji.” Was all Garp said as he watched the crowd of marines disappears back to their jobs before he started taking me back to my room.

 

Rolling his eyes when their fearless leader was mentioned, Aokiji let out a sigh and followed behind us. “Once I’m done with fleet admiral Sengoku, you want to do some sight seeing afterwards?” He asked me.

 

Turning my head and looking up at Aokiji, I smiled at him. “That sounds like fun, can I please go with admiral Aokiji, please grandpa.” I whined out to him.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Garp flashed me a smile. “Sure kiddio, just be back before six okay, I’ve got a few friends I want you too meet, okay?” He said to me, giving admiral Aokiji a look that said ‘behave yourself or I’ll hunt you down’.

 

Nodding his head at Garp’s silent order, Aokiji separated from us and headed towards Sengoku’s office.

 

~thirty minutes later~

 

Taking Aokiji’s arm, we traveled into the town together, talking and laughing until a store caught my eyes.

 

Slipping my arm out of Aokiji’s arm, I pressed my face against the shop’s window, and then turned my head, as I gave Aokiji my best puppy eyes, as I pointed at the dark purple dress in the window. “Please admiral Aokiji, please may I have it?” I begged him.

 

Shaking his head at my antics, he let out a laugh before walking past me, and patting my head, and before I could enter the store, Aokiji was all ready outside with a bag in tow.

 

Walking through the town, I kept asking him the same question, “how much was it?”, and he kept silent every time I asked him, he just patted my head in response to my question.

 

We must’ve been walking for hours because we came face-to-face with a hole in the wall restaurant called the Crap Café at the end of an alley way.

 

Looking down at me, Aokiji smiled. “Do you want to get a bite too eat here before we head back to navy headquarters because, quite frankly, I’m hungry.” He said to me.

 

My stomach growled in response to Aokiji’s words, and we both let out laughs before walking into the restaurant.

 

“Welcome to the Crap Café please seat yourselves, one of our waiters will be with you when they feel like it.” A blonde-haired man said coldly to us, as he kept sucking on his cancer stick.

 

I gave Aokiji a look that said, ‘what the hell kind of restaurant is this’, as we seated ourselves in a corner booth.

 

He just smiled at me and let out a yawn. “This is the only restaurant in Marineford where it isn’t crawling with marines and the food’s good besides, since it’s quiet, I can take a quick nap.” He said to me, as he leaned back in the booth and motioned a waiter to come serve us.

 

“Yeah how can I serve you two today?” A waiter with black hair said coldly to us, as he threw a menu on Aokiji’s side of the table, adding to him, “why the hell do you keep coming back here Aokiji, hasn’t our head chief told you enough times, that we don’t want your kind here, our restaurant was perfectly fine until _you_  started showing up here, and causing our customers to leave.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at the waiter’s words, Aokiji chuckled at them. “Oh really kid? Because if I remember correctly your restaurant was as empty as your wallet.” He retorted back to the waiter.

 

Setting my menu down gently on my side of the table, the waiter let out a scoff. “That’s because _you_  had to show up and ruin everything, our restaurant was empty and quiet until you showed up.”

 

Letting out a laugh, Aokiji smiled at our waiter. “Well then maybe next time I decide to come here to this shit hole restaurant, I’ll make sure to bring a whole fleet of marines with me, okay?”

 

Just as our waiter was about to make another cold remark, the kitchen door opened up, and out walked a man with a rather long beard and fiery blue eyes, also he had a rifle pointed at Aokiji’s head.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here Aokiji, didn’t I tell you to leave and never step inside this restaurant again?” He growled out to him adding, “if you bring your marine buddies in here, I’ll serve them the most shitty food we’ve ever made, I’ve told you the only customers we serve here are non-military personal and their families, you marines are not welcome in my damn restaurant, do you understand you walk in freezer?” The head chief added coldly to him, as he lifted the safety off of the rifle; as Aokiji and the head chief had a very intense stare down.

 

“Guns aren’t necessary, I just came here with a young lady to get some food but, _clearly_  I’m not welcomed here so, I’ll take my business elsewhere however, I’ll pay for the young lady’s meal-,” but Aokiji was cut off by the head chef, as he lowered his gun, and stared at me for a moment before giving me a weak smile.

 

“Just serve them but, give Aokiji a doggie bag, I don’t want marine _filth_  like him hanging around here, he’ll give my restaurant a bad reputation.” Was all the head chef said to our waiter, as he headed back into the kitchen, his rifle in tow.

 

Taking our order, the waiter gave me a warm smile after I finished ordering, turning to Aokiji, the waiter’s whole demeanor changed from warm to kind, to icy and cold. Telling the waiter his order, Aokiji let out a sigh once the waiter left.

 

“After this we need to head back to marine headquarters, or your grandpa will have my head if I don’t bring you back to headquarters in one piece.” Aokiji said to me quietly, as he took a rather long sip from his water.

 

I nodded my head at his order, and we started talking about this town and Aokiji’s career until our food came…

 

~an hour later, inside of Garp’s office~

 

Eyeing all the packages that Aokiji had in his arms, he let out a sigh, and gave me a smile before he took a seat at his desk, his eyes focused on me as he spoke. “The reason I called you in here, is because you have two choices, choices that will determine your fate. You can either join ranks of the marines under admiral Aokiji’s guidance, or you can join up with Shank’s crew and be treated like a criminal for the rest of your life, it’s your choice Raven, no one here is going to force you into choosing, you have ten minutes to decide.” Grandpa said to me, as he eyed Aokiji, who just nodded his head, and left the room with the packages, closing the office door behind him.

 

Sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, grandpa walked over to his office window and opened it, grinning at what he saw outside.

 

“Time’s up kiddio, have you made your decision?” Grandpa asked me, as he turned his attention away from the window, and we met eyes.

 

Nodding my head, I gave him a smile. “Yes grandpa I have, I’d like to join Shank’s crew-,” was all I managed to get out before my grandfather wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into an tight embrace.

 

“I figured you would end up like your brothers. Just so you know the marines will hunt you down too the ends of the earth, just like their doing to your brothers right now.” He said to me, as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, and we walked out of his office.

 

“So she chose to become a pirate, eh? Damn what a shame, that’s waste of talent right there.” I heard Smoker say from up ahead of us, adding to Garp, “everyone whose on guard duty tonight has been knocked out with the expectation of Kizaru and Aokiji so we don’t have any time too waste before the fleet admiral suspects something’s going on.”

 

Nodding his head at Smoker’s words, they both started running to who knows where…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V.
> 
> The next chapter features Red-Haired Shanks and his crew.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Shanks' P.O.V

~on board the Red Force, that same night~

 

My first impression of Raven D. Monkey was that she very young, she had to be at least sixteen maybe, fifteen at the most, and she was beautiful, this young girl was almost the spitting image of both her older brothers and her father, the infamous Dragon D. Monkey.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and came face-to-face with my first mate Benn Beckman, who just lit up a cigarette and looked down at our newest member of our crew and smirked. “We’re ready to take off captain, just give the word.” Was all he said to me before turning on his heel and walking away, not even giving our newest addition a second glance or thought.

 

Looking away from Raven, I gave the old man who orchestrated this whole plot a nod. “She’ll be in good hands Garp; don’t worry the Red Haired pirates will make sure this young lady comes to no harm while she’s on the Red Force.” I said to him.

 

Sensing that Raven was stirring, I turned my head towards Benn and gave him the signal that it was time to cast off and get the hell out of here before the Fleet Admiral woke up and noticed that the alarm hadn’t been sounded.

 

“Take care of my granddaughter Shanks or I’ll hunt you down, you hear me you red-haired pirate!” Garp shouted out.

 

Smiling at his words, I gave him the thumbs up as we started sailing away from Marineford. Walking towards Raven, I crouched down next to her, our eyes meeting and for a moment there I was almost swept off of my feet.

_Such tremendous Haki, I’m sure we’ll be paying a visit to Rayleigh soon but, first I think it’s time to pay Whitebeard a visit._ I thought to myself, as I introduced myself to her along with the rest of crew.

 

Once we finished with the introductions, I didn’t even have to look at her, to know that this little monkey was about to go bananas over her surroundings, and I’m afraid her excitement might knock out the majority of my crew.

 

Putting a hand on her shoulder, the excitement from her face went away, and it was replaced with a simple smile, as her excitement started to fade away, which caused me to let out a sigh of relief. _Well that’s one accident averted. I’m going to have my hands full with this little untrained Haki using monkey, thanks Garp now, I see why she’s in our care._

 

Suddenly the alarm sounded back at Marineford, and on that note I met Benn’s eyes, and with a nod he started barking orders to the crew to go full speed a head, it was time for our great escape.

 

Letting out another sigh, I turned my whole body towards Raven, placing my only hand on Raven’s shoulder, we met eyes and I gave her a smile before I knocked her out with my haki. “Sorry kid, now that I know your Haki is tied emotions; I can’t let you stay out here until everything’s calmed down.” I said quietly to the knocked out Raven before I picked her up and gently tossed her over my shoulder, and took the little monkey to my quarters until I could find a room suitable for her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Shanks' P.O.V


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~two days later, on board the Red Force, in the crow’s nest, somewhere in the East Blue~

 

Letting out a sigh, I just stared out at the ocean, and the view of it was breath taking. _It’s so beautiful; I could stare out at it for hours._ I thought to myself, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and gave Shanks a smile as he moved his hand from my shoulder to the top of my head, and patted it.

 

“We’re definitely going to have to do something about the bedroom situation; I can’t have my crew thinking that I’m sleeping with the vice admiral’s granddaughter.” Shanks said too mostly himself as we met eyes.

 

Looking up at him, I gave him a smile before I spoke to him. “But captain we _are_ sleeping together.” I said to him.

 

As soon as those words left my mouth Shanks slapped himself in the face. _At least she didn’t shout it out for the entire crew to hear, or there might be an uprising that I can’t even handle._ He thought to himself, as he wrapped his only arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him then bent down and whispered in my ear. “Look Raven what I mean, is the crew might think that we’re having a sexual relationship, and if that somehow got back to your grandfather regardless, of his feelings towards me I would be a dead man.” He said softly to me.

 

Feeling my cheeks get hot out of embarrassment, I backed away from him, and let out a nervous laugh. “Oh right, yeah we’re definitely going to have do something about my sleeping quarters before the crew gets suspicious.” I said quietly back to him.

 

“Geez captain, why would anyone think that you’re screwing Garp’s granddaughter when we all know that isn’t the type of man we all chose to follow.” Benn said as he took a seat on the edge of the crow’s nest, and lit up a cigarette before passing the lighter and a cigarette to me. “Oh and we’re almost to our destination, we should see either the Moby Dick or land soon.” He added to him, as he exhaled the cigarette smoke after he spoke to Shanks.

 

Nodding at his first mate’s words Shanks laid his hand on top of my head before he headed back down to the ship, telling Benn to watch over me while he got things ready.

 

“Not a problem captain. This little monkey and I aren’t going anywhere, and if she does go anywhere, I’ll be right on her tail.” Benn said to us, as he eyed the ring that symbolized my _undying_ love for that power hungry warlord Sir Crocodile, as well as eyeing the tattoo on my right shoulder with the warlord’s initials on it. “Let me see that ring little monkey, I just want to get a closer look at it.” He added to me, as he held his hand out for me to take.

 

 Placing my right hand in his left hand, he pulled me to his chest, and before I could blink, Benn had the ring in between his fingers before tossing it up in the air, and pulling out his pistol, he fired a shot at it, and we both watched as the ring fell in the ocean water, never to be seen again.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I glared at. “Benn what the hell was that for!” I shouted out to him, as I dropped the cigarette on the crow’s nest floor and stamped it out, and punched him in the chest, which caused him to grin.

 

Running a hand through his long black hair, he looked at me as he took a rather long drag off of his cigarette before he spoke to me. “I’ve noticed that ring was causing you pain so, I took matters into my own hands and got rid of it now, that tattoo on your right shoulder, that shit’s going to be a pain in the ass to remove but, don’t you worry little monkey, I’ll figure out a way to get rid of it but, it’s going to involve a lot of booze, and I doubt the captain is going to like it.” He said to me as he released the cigarette smoke from his lips.

 

Letting out a growl, I started punching him in the chest over and over again which only caused Benn to laugh because my punches were ineffective against him. “I didn’t ask you to do that Benn but you did it anyways!” I shouted him, as tears started falling down my face and onto his shirt as I moved closer to him, my hands gripping onto his shirt. “You crazy old man-,” but I was cut off when I felt Benn’s arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled me into a rather tight embrace.

 

“You’re welcome little monkey, now let out all the pain out that you’ve held in for so long, that bastard of a warlord doesn’t deserve your tears.” He said softly to me, as he hugged me even tighter against his chest, trying to muffle my cries but, it was useless the entire crew of the red-haired pirates were forced to listen to my cries.

 

Lowering his head, Shanks let a tear slip out from his eye, even below deck my cries from above deck reached his ears, followed by a clap of thunder in the distance. _Don’t worry little monkey no one whose a part of the red haired pirates will ever let anyone hurt you again. Now it’s your turn to start over and begin your life anew._ He thought to himself, as he started picking out which sake to share with the infamous Whitebeard and his crew of the Whitebeard pirates…

 

~a few miles away from the Red Force~

 

Raising his eyebrows at the storm clouds forming a few miles away, he let out a sigh. “It wasn’t suppose to rain today oh well, I guess I was wrong.” Whitebeard said as he slammed his pint of booze down, turning too his first division commander, he looked at Marco and cleared his throat. “Go get Ace; it seems the time for a family reunion has come.” Was all he said to his first division commander before he picked up his pint of booze, and kept drinking, his eyes focused on the spot where the rain clouds were forming and where Shanks’ ship was. _So the old geezer put you in charge of the only daughter of Dragon D. Monkey, didn’t he Shanks?_ Whitebeard thought to himself as he watched the Red Force come into his line of vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	15. Chapter Fifteen. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~a few hours later, on board the Moby Dick~

 

Coming face-to-face with the infamous Whitebeard, I tried not to piss myself and embarrass myself in front of Shanks and his crew. _So the stories that I’ve heard about Whitebeard and his crew aren’t just stories, their real after all._ I thought to myself as I followed Shanks’ lead and bowed down too him and his commanders.

 

“So Shanks exactly what business do you have here, I don’t recall _inviting_ any of you on my ship.” Whitebeard said to Shanks, the tone in his was cold and stern as he spoke to him.

 

Lifting his head up, Shanks didn’t speak to him, he just presented a huge gourd of sake from his hometown, and once the sake was poured into a huge cup, only then did Shanks speak to Whitebeard. “Sorry to intrude like this captain Whitebeard but, I believe one of your division commanders will be surprised by this young lady whose traveling with us.” Shanks confessed to Whitebeard, whose face was not the least bit impressed about my arrival well, that’s looked like from where I was standing.

 

But too the surprise of everyone, Whitebeard let out a hearty laugh before gulping down the other gourd of sake and tossing it aside, once he was finished drinking it down, only then did he speak to Shanks. “Shanks, you damn fool, I know exactly why you’re here, I may be old but, I’m not deaf, I’ve heard about the damn marines and what happened in Alabasta. It seems like that sandy Crocodile lost his _pet_ , and by the looks of it, his _pet_ is standing right before me, tell me Ms. Raven D. Monkey, why are you here?” He asked me, as he leaned forward and reached out one of his massive hands, and before I could say anything, I was on Whitebeard’s lap. “Come on young don’t be shy, speak up so everyone can hear you, I promise no one on here my ship bites.” He added to me, as he swallowed down more booze but this time it was in a pint-sized mug.

 

Opening my mouth to speak, I heard a crack of thunder above us but, this time it wasn’t coming from me. Turning my head, I looked at Shanks, and the expression on his face said it all, and so did his Haki; he didn’t give a shit if Whitebeard was one of the four emperors’ or not, there was about to be more than a storm above us if Whitebeard didn’t put me back with his crew.          

 

Sensing the hostility in the air Whitebeard’s second division commander stepped in between the two emperors, his head hung low and his arms crossed over his chest before he turned his head and we locked eyes. “Hey little sister, how’s it going?” Portgas D. Ace, owner of the flare-flare fruit and the eldest of the three D. siblings flashed me one of his trademark grins, ignoring the gasps of shock from both crews, he uncrossed his arms and held both of them out.

 

I couldn’t get off of Whitebeard’s lap fast enough before I jumped into my brother’s fiery arms.

 

Suddenly the storm that was above us, disappeared as soon as it appeared, and Shanks’ nostrils let out one last flare before he broke back into his cheerful grin, and started drinking down the huge cup of sake, letting out a laugh afterwards. “We got her good didn’t we Whitebeard? I don’t think she even noticed that my entire crew got onto your ship and no one past out.”  

 

Whitebeard just nodded his head at Shanks’ words, and the two emperors shared laughs before Whitebeard turned his head at the rest of the division commanders and ordered them to bring out more booze and some food, and so the sun set on the red sky behind it, and the two emperors and their crews started one hell of a party…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Aokiji's P.O.V

~Inside Marineford, outside of Oris Plaza, a week later, just a few hours before nightfall~

 

Taking one last look at the marine headquarters, I started untying the pitiful rope from the docks until the hand of vice admiral Garp reached out and landed on my shoulder. “Kuzan are you sure that you want to do this? I mean you’re abandoning post and your men, I’m not sure that I can even convince the fleet admiral to look the other way this time-,” I cut the vice admiral off with one of my icy looks.

 

Brushing his hand off of my shoulder, I stood up and looked down at my mentor and let out a sigh. “No offense old man Garp but, wasn’t it _you_ who ordered me to personally watch over your granddaughter?” I coldly said to him.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Garp lowered his head before he spoke to me. “Yes I did but, I only meant for you to watch over while she was on her way here, not become her body guard, and besides Raven’s safe with that damn red-haired pirate and his crew, I may not like all that much ever since he filled my grandson’s head with thoughts of becoming a pirate. And as much as I wanted my only granddaughter to become a marine, she would have to put her personal feelings aside and hunt down her brother’s down like the criminals they are regardless, of her relationship with them. So I made the choice for her, and sending her off with that damn red-haired Shanks may have been a mistake but, I’d rather her be with a respectable criminal then her go off on her own, and something terrible could happen to her, and I would never know it until it’s too late, I all ready way made that mistake once, I _won’t_  make it again.” He confessed to me, as he pulled out a cigar and placed in between his teeth and lit it up.

 

Taking in my mentor’s confession, I gave him a weak smile, I bent back down, and giving the pitiful rope one last tug, I watched it drop in the water and it started slowly putting some distance between myself and the vice admiral.

 

Putting his hands on his hips, he flashed me a smile. “At least tell me where you’re going Kuzan!” He shouted out to me.

 

Pulling my hat down, I smiled back at him. “Sorry old man Garp I can’t tell you that, I can’t have the fleet admiral knowing my location, or he might send a battleship or two after me, and I’m afraid that having any military interference would just get in the way, see you around old man Garp.” I nearly shouted to him, as I turned my back on him and the marine headquarters and headed for Sabaody Archipelago, which I assumed would be Raven’s next destination because, she would certainly need a master trainer of Haki, if that fight between us taught me anything about her, it was that her Haki was untapped and very raw, and the only master Haki teacher that I knew of, was a man who once belonged to the infamous Gold D. Roger’s crew, Slivers Rayleigh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Aokiji's P.O.V
> 
> Also this will be the last chapter that I post for awhile so, it may be some time before I post another chapter.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~on the Moby Dick, that same night~

 

Leaning against the ship’s railing, I tilted my head up and looked at the night sky, which was full of stars, and the moon is full. “I could use to this, now I see why Ace loves it out here so much.” I said to myself, or I at least I thought was.

 

Leaning back against the ship’s railing next to me, is Whitebeard’s first division commander Marco also known as Marco the Phoenix. “You’re almost right Raven.” Marco said to me as he handed me a mug of cherry soda since I was too young to drink with the rest of the crew but it didn’t bother any of them.

 

Taking the mug from Marco’s hand, whatever negative feelings I had before Marco showed up, disappeared and were replaced with warm and fuzzy ones. “Thanks Marco, you didn’t have too come over here away from everyone just to give me this, I just needed some time away from everyone to clear my head-,” but Marco put a finger over my lips and cut me off.

 

Moving in front of me, Marco gave me a smile and put both of his hands on my shoulders. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me or to anybody else for that matter, you’re a pirate now, not some warlord’s trophy adopted daughter, you have a life now, and you’re free to live it however you see fit, that’s what Ace really loves about living on the high seas and so do I. Out here you can live however you like it, and something tells me that you’ve been a caged bird your whole life that you’ve forgotten how to spread your wings and fly.” He confessed to me, as he put both of his hands in his pockets before he flashed me a smile, our eyes meeting each other’s.

 

Taking a sip of my cherry soda, I tried to hide the blush was forming on my cheeks but my plan didn’t work, Marco saw that I was blushing from his words, and turned his head to the side and laughed a nervous laugh, unaware that Marco was also blushing. “Thanks for your words of advice.” I said softly to him once we both stopped blushing.

 

Turning his head back towards me, he laid a hand on the top of my head, and bent down so we were at eye level with each other, using his other hand, he took the mug away from my lips and set it down on the railing beside me, he closed the gap between us with a kiss.

 

At first the kiss took me by surprise but then after a moment or two, I relaxed into it, parting my lips, I let Marco’s tongue slide into my mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, he grabbed me by the hips, and sat me on the railing being careful enough not to spill my drink that he placed next to me.

 

Removing his lips and tongue from my mouth, he laid his head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry Raven, give me a few seconds to compose myself, what I did to you was very stupid of me, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” He said quietly to me, as he raised his head up, and pulled me close to him, wrapping his hands around my waist.

 

Inhaling his scent, I tilted my head up and looked up at him, shocked to see tears falling down on his face. “Marco, it’s okay, I didn’t pull away from you or tell you to stop, or even slap you, I guess part of me wanted to know what a real kiss felt like-,” but Marco cut me off with a sad expression on his face.

 

“That’s not why I’m upset Raven, I just kissed Ace’s sister and I-I really enjoyed it, I can’t even face your brother now, not like this, this kiss between us just signed my death warrant for your brother to kill me, I’m so screwed, he’s going to kill me for doing this-,” but somebody cut Marco off with a gun pointed at his back.

 

“Hey Marco calm the hell down boy, I saw the whole thing up from the crow’s nest, and if Ace doesn’t kill you, I hope Shanks does, despite the fact that this would cause Whitebeard and the Red-Haired pirates some tension, I believe it’d be worth it.” Benn said from behind Marco, as he pushed the safety back slowly on his gun, grinning the whole time he spoke.

 

Hearing Benn’s words, Marco set me back down against the ship’s railing, and put his hands back in his pockets, and turned his head to the side and eyed Benn. “You, Shanks and the rest of the Red-Haired pirates would go to war with the Whitebeard pirates over a _kiss_?” He said coldly to him, the expression on his face was one of shock and hatred.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Benn cocked him a grin and lit a cigarette turning the safety on his gun back too where it was before he pulled his gun on Marco. “Nah it would take to much of an effort and energy to fight you guys. I’m just messing with you Marco, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said it, and from what I saw it worked pretty good. Now on a more serious note, your captain’s looking for you so, I suggest you better go and find him before he finds you.” Benn said to him as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

 

Giving Benn one last look, Marco told me good-night before heading off to where his captain was, at the front of the ship partying with his crew and the red-haired pirates.

 

Once Marco left, Benn threw his cigarette out into the water and put his pistol back into his holster, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into his chest. “Are you having fun little monkey?” He asked me, as he felt my arms wrap around his neck. “Unlike Shanks, I’ll always keep an eye on you frankly, because there’s no telling what could possibly happen while he’s not watching you.” He added out to me, as he lowered his forehead onto mine, closing the gap between us.

 

Even though I knew Benn wouldn’t hurt me, he watched me like a hawk ever since he “freed” me from Crocodile’s hold on me. “I’m having fun Been, its just like I told Marco, I needed sometime away from everyone, you guys weren’t kidding when Shanks starts throwing a party, you guys drink for what seems like forever until you pass out and then you wake up and do it all over again.” I said to him, as I felt his hands rub up and down my back and he moved closer to me.

 

Ignoring my words, he kissed my forehead and started placing his lips on my neck, causing me to let out a soft moan. “Are you okay with what’s about too happen little monkey?” He asked me, as I inhaled his scent, which was intoxicating, almost as much as Marco’s scent was.

 

Looking at him, I raised an eyebrow at him. “Benn what about Shanks, if he finds out about this he’ll flip his lid-,” but Benn cut me off with a finger to my lips and gave me a smile.

 

“Relax little monkey, if Shanks finds out, I have a feeling he’ll let it slide and besides, it’s not like this is a one night stand, when I’m done with you, if your phoenix guy wants his turn, he’ll have to wait in line.” Benn said huskily to me, as he inhaled my scent and let out a groan afterwards. “You’ve got me where you want me little monkey, just say the word and I’ll take you to the Red Force.”

 

Looking into his eyes, it was clear to me that Benn Beckman wasn’t one to be told no especially when he was cold stone sober, just like Marco was. “Promise me that you’ll be careful and that we’ll have protection. Otherwise I’ll say no.” I said calmly to him.

 

Kissing my cheek, Benn let out a sigh and rubbed his nose against mine. “I’m not sort of school boy who has a nosebleed every time a pretty lady walks by, nor am I a man who thinks sleeping with every woman automatically means that I’ve just added a notch to belt because I’m not like that. So little monkey, what’s your answer?” Benn asked me.

 

Nodding my head ‘yes’ to him, he raised an eyebrow at me afterwards, silently telling me that a shake of my head wasn’t going to be enough for him, and so I opened my mouth and told him “yes”.

 

Picking me up by my hips, I clung onto his neck, giving me a tender kiss on the lips, we dashed off to the empty Red Force…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~the next morning, on the Red Force~

 

Wrapping my arms around my waist in Benn’s over-sized black jacket, I lit up one of Benn’s cigarettes, and tried to remember what happened last night between Benn and I, and my mind was drawing up blanks. Letting out an aggravated sigh, I took a long drag off of the cigarette. _Did Benn and I have sex last night? If so, did Benn come inside of me? What if I’m pregnant with his child?_  I thought to myself, as the realization of what Benn and I might have done last night started to hit me, taking a couple of steps, just too test the waters, I let out a sigh of relief when I didn’t feel any pain in between my thighs. _Okay, so if Benn and I didn’t have sex, why am I wearing his jacket? Oh man I’m confused, maybe I should wait for Benn to wake up and ask him, maybe he’ll remember because I most certainly don’t._  I added in my head, as I felt a powerful presence board the ship.

 

Turning my head, I saw Shanks, who looked livid, head straight towards Benn’s bedroom. “Good morning Raven.” I head Marco say from behind me, causing me to jump a couple of feet in the air but, Marco caught me before my feet could touch the deck.

 

Turning around, I looked up at Marco, and let out a rather loud gasp, one of Marco’s eyes was really bruised and swollen, someone gave Marco a black eye, and it had to have been from Shanks. “Marco what happened to your eye? Did Shanks do this to you-,” but he cut me off, as he put me back down on the ship’s deck, and threw the cigarette that I was holding into the ocean before giving me one of his warm smiles.

 

“Oh this?” He asked me as he pointed to his right eye, he let out a laugh. “Let’s just say I had it coming too me, and I took it like a man. Don’t worry about this minor injury; it’s nothing to fret over Raven. It’s how we settle things among ourselves in Whitebeard’s crew.” He added to me, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and we started heading towards the plank of wood that everyone from the Red Force used to cross over to the Moby Dick.

 

“So are you going to tell me who gave you that black eye, or are you going to keep me guessing?” I asked him once we were on aboard the Moby Dick.

 

Turning his head towards the Red Force, he let out a sigh before returning his attention back to me. “It wasn’t Shanks, if that’s what your thinking Raven, it was your brother Ace, he found out I kissed you last night, and my black was just a warning to everyone that he doesn’t play around when it comes to his baby sister, that’s all Raven, it’s not a big deal.” He confessed casually to me, as we both turned around and saw Benn flying through the air.

 

“What the-,” I said out to as I cut myself off when I saw Shanks come out of Benn’s room and felt Shanks Haki nearly bring me down to my knees, had Marco not placed an arm around my waist.

 

“Let’s go get some breakfast then,” Marco said to me, as he straightened me up, and nearly carried me to the dining hall, despite my protests for him to turn back and take me back to the Red Force, which he completely ignored until we reached the dining hall. “Sorry Raven, I can’t let you go back there, at least not right now, not with Shanks this pissed off, you were almost brought to your knees by his Haki, had you not been a board this ship, you would’ve been knocked out because he’s way more powerful then you know.” He added to me, as he sat me down at one of the tables.

 

Feeling the ship rock back and forth, I almost slid off the bench, had it not been for Marco holding onto both the table and the bench. “Well the meeting with pop’s is over, I wonder how much damage there is this time? Gezz, Ace don’t you know _not_  to disobey pop’s orders?” He muttered out to himself once the rocking stop.

 

Raising an eyebrow at Marco’s words, I looked at him with a confused look on my face, as he let go of the bench and the table, and strolled towards the breakfast bar, pilling items on top of one another on plate, and then reaching over for a bottle of milk, the dining hall’s doors busted open, and in walked my older brother, who laughed at the look on my face.

 

Taking a seat across from me, Ace gave me a smile. “What’s up little sister, something wrong do I have to kick Marco’s ass again?” He said jokingly to me.

 

Finally snapping out of my daze, I leaned across the table, and slapped the grin off of his face. “That’s for hurting Marco you jerk, all he did was kiss me, and keep your nose out of my personal life, what I do is _my_  business, not yours!” I shouted at him, as I got up from the table, and stormed out of the dining hall, I was so livid that I didn’t even noticed that I bumped into Shanks chest.

 

Feeling his arm wrap around my waist, I looked up at his smiling face, and slapped him to, “Mind your own business too Shanks!” I shouted at him, totally unaware that I was releasing some of my Haki while I was shouting at him, until I heard a thunder clap above us.

 

Unwrapping his arm from around my waist, Shanks grabbed his red cheek, and just watched me, as I headed back towards the Red Force to be by myself, not caring if Benn was on the ship or not.

 

Ignoring the fact, that Benn’s bedroom door no longer existed, I threw myself on his bed, and starting crying and when I did so did the heavens.

 

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I turned my head to the side, and saw that Benn was smiling despite his injuries as he pulled my back into his chest.

 

Scooting over in Benn’s bed, the tears kept falling, sliding into bed me, Benn just held me close to his chest, his head gently laying on my shoulder, as I felt his breath on my ear, the both of us laying in his bed while my back was pressed up against his chest, and I cried in his arms, while he listened to me cry, both of us unaware that Marco, ace and Shanks watched the whole scene unfolding in front of them.

 

“I never slept with you last night little monkey, I just waited until you fell asleep and slept on the floor, and wrapped you in my over-sized jacket so you would be warm when you woke up.” Benn confessed to me, before I pasted out from crying…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Crocodile's P.O.V

~in a bar, somewhere on Sabaody Archipelago, later that afternoon~

 

Taking a sip of my wine, I settled in a booth somewhere in this shitty bar. _I just hope that my hunch is right, and my kittens here somewhere._  I thought to myself as I watched the patrons in the bar going back and forth like little worker bees.

 

“Hey partner.” I heard familiar voice say from behind me.

 

_Fuck me, he’s the last person I ever thought I’d run into._  I thought to myself, as I turned my head and scowled when I saw Donquixote Doflamingo strolling to where I was at.

 

Taking a seat across from me, he flashed me one of his pearly grins that I hated with a burning passion.

 

“What the fuck do you want Doflamingo, can’t you see I’m busy, or do you just not care.” I growled out to him, through clenched teeth.

 

Ignoring my words, he sipped on his fruity drink. “You know what I want Crocodile, just hand her over too me, or have you forgotten our deal that we made when I brought the little bird to you?” He said softly to me.

 

Sending him a glare, I kept sipping on my wine. “That _deal_  never happened Doflamingo and you know it!” I said coldly to him, as I drummed my fingers against my glass of wine.

 

Giving me a grin, he took his sunglasses off and leaned across the table. “That’s bullshit and you know it Crocodile that pretty _virgin_  bird belonged to me when the clock struck midnight on her eighteenth birthday, so where is she?” He asked me through clenched teeth, as he grabbed me by the suit adding softly to me, “I know you’ve lost her, one of my informants told me that she was at Marineford and now she’s gone, so tell me old where is she?”

 

Raising an eyebrow at the flamingo’s words, I leaned closer towards him until we were nose-to-nose and eye-to-eye with each other before I spoke to him. “I all ready told you shit for brains, I’m not handing her over to you, so you can just deal with it and leave me in peace before things get ugly.” I said coldly to him, as the tension between us grew thicker and thicker.

 

Chuckling, Doflamingo tightened his grip around my suit. “Ugly? You haven’t seen ugly yet Crocodile once I get my hands on that little bird, I’ll break her until she realizes who her real _master_  is, and you’ll have a front row seat, as you watch in horror when I pop that cherry of hers right in front of you.” He said to me, his breath reeking of whatever fruity that he was drinking.

 

Giving him a grin, we locked eyes. “Oh I highly doubt that Doflamingo, you see I’ve all ready taken her virginity, and the best part of it all, was that she _loved_  it so, your plan of popping her cherry will never happen not anymore.” I said to him, giving him a smug look afterwards.

 

Watching the veins on his forehead start to come out, the realization of not being my kittens’ first sexual partner was the final straw for him. “Prepare yourself old man because, I’m about too kick your ass.” He said to me, as he let go of my suit, and finished his fruity drink before flicking it off the table with the back of his hand.

 

Finishing my wine, I just gave him one of my trademark smiles. “Bring it on shit for brains.” Was all I said as I dropped my glass of wine on the floor, hearing it shatter into a million pieces, our fight begun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Crocodile's P.O.V


	20. Chapter Twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No P.O.V

~later on that night, on board the Moby Dick~

Marco watched Raven as she wiggled herself out of Ace’s arms and made her way towards him. _She couldn’t possibly be anymore beautiful then she all ready is._  He thought to himself, as he walked towards her, taking her hands in his as they shared a kiss between them.

 

Knowing that Ace was watching the both of them, Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Raven, you do realize that Ace is watching us? I would like to stay alive long enough to watch my kids grow up.” He said to her, as Marco and Ace met each other’s eyes, and Ace tipped his hat to his friend before turning his back on the two love birds and returning to the party being held on the other side of the ship.

 

Rolling her eyes at Marco’s words, Raven just gave him a smile before unwrapping her arms from around his neck, and taking his hand in hers, she led him towards the party. “Ace said it was okay if we became a couple, at least for tonight that is.” She said happily to him, as she looked at Whitebeard, who motioned for Raven to come towards him, a smile on Whitebeard’s face as Raven let go of Marco’s hand and skipped her way towards pops.

 

Stopping at his knee, Whitebeard scooped her up in his arms and sat her on his knee, banging his sword on the ship’s deck, which got both crew’s attention.

 

Once everyone settled down and looked up at Whitebeard, he spoke. “Now listen my sons, even though our time with the Red-Haired pirates is nearing its end, I have some news to share with everyone. Shanks and I had a meeting this morning, and it’s my pleasure to announce that Raven D. Monkey will officially become my first daughter of the sea, and in just a few minutes we will give her our protection tattoo.” He said out to everyone, a smile still on his face even after he finished speaking.

 

It was only quiet for a few seconds before both crews broke out in excitement over the news. “Wow what a honor, you’re so lucky kid, that means if you’re ever in danger we’ll come to your rescue no matter how far you are!” Someone from Whitebeard’s crew shouted out.

 

“Marco! Go get the equipment and someone bring me a table!” He shouted out, as he patted Raven’s head after he spoke.

 

“Thank you White- I mean pops, this means a lot coming from you, it’s an honor to be a part of this family.” Raven said to him, as she stood up on his knee, and climbed up his chest, and gave him a peck on the cheek before taking her place back on his knee, ignoring the laughs from both crews.

 

Once the table was brought out Whitebeard gently placed Raven on the table as Marco came out with his tattoo equipment and a stool, as Raven laid down on her stomach on the table.

 

Taking a seat where Raven’s right shoulder was, he started setting up shop. “Tell me to stop if the pain becomes too much to bare. Also I’m going to need you to wiggle your right arm out of your shirt, instead of removing your tattoo completely, I’m going to tattoo over it because, it’s a lot less painful then having to start over from scratch.” Marco explained, as he motioned for Shanks to move towards Raven’s left side and taking her hand in his, Marco started putting some kind of disinfectant where Crocodile’s brand was.

 

Standing where her head was at, Benn placed his hands on Raven’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. “It’ll be all right little monkey, we’re here for you, don’t worry Marco knows what he’s doing, he’s tattooed nearly everyone that’s a part of Whitebeard’s crew expect for Whitebeard himself.” Benn said to her, as he let go of one of her shoulders, and pulled her long silky black hair back behind her so it wouldn’t get in the way of the tattooing process.

 

Taking Raven’s hand in his, Marco and Raven shared a look. “Are you ready beautiful?” He asked her as he let go of her hand and started putting on a pair of gloves before starting the tattoo machine up, and the process of covering Raven’s brand up began…


	21. Chapter Twenty One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No P.O.V
> 
> Warning: Unshaven vagina, if you can't handle that then don't read it.

~a few hours later, inside Marco’s bedroom, on board the Moby Dick~

 

“Raven are you sure about this? I mean you really shouldn’t be moving your shoulder around, it’s still tender and sore from-,” but Marco’s love interest cut him off with a kiss to the lips.

 

Letting out a groan after Marco broke away from the unexpected kiss, he placed a hand on her left shoulder and led his little bird to his bed, he gently pushed her on the bed being careful not to cause pain to his little bird’s tender and sore right shoulder, he climbed on top of her, gently gripping her right wrist so she wouldn’t move her right shoulder before placing a trail of kisses that led down to her neck stopping a moment later too hear his little bird moan out from pleasure. _You have no idea how wonderful it is too hear your moans escaping from those lovely lips of yours Raven._  Marco thought to himself as he lowered his head to Raven’s ear and whispered into it. “Lay back and relax beautiful I’m going to treat you like the lovely dove that you are.” Was all he whispered to her, as he kissed her lips before using his free hand to reach into his back pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife, and started to cut off her shirt being very careful not to draw blood on her white skin.

 

Once he carefully removed her shirt, he tossed it on the floor of his bedroom, and cut away the straps of her lacy white bra he threw that on the floor as well, pressing his mouth against one of her nipples, as he gently bit on it before moving his lips to the other nipple, his manhood begging to be released with each cry of pleasure he inflicted on her.

 

Ignoring the fact that he was growing hard and ready to be free of his boxers and pants, he took his time with Raven’s body while using his teeth to unzip her jeans, and using his tongue to unbutton his pants, he put his pocket knife back into his back pocket, and using his free hand to raise her tailbone up, he slowly used his mouth to bring her pants to her knees before letting go of her right wrist. “Stay still beautiful and don’t move your right shoulder, or I’ll tie it to the headboard, which will be very uncomfortable for you, and as I told you earlier, I want nothing more then to give you only pleasure tonight.” Marco said half-jokingly and half serious to her, as he removed his left hand from underneath her tailbone, and very gently took off her pants, keeping a watchful eye on her right shoulder to see if she was moving it or not, he tossed her pants somewhere on the floor of his room before he stood up and walked towards his night stand, he opened the first drawer and pulled out an unopened condom and laid it right in between Raven’s breasts.

 

“I don’t need another reason for Ace to kick my ass again.” Marco said to his little bird as they locked eyes and Raven watched as Marco slipped his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, the bludge in his boxers were aching even more once he took his pants off.

 

Marco watched as Raven took in the sight before her, her lips formed in the shape of an ‘O’, as she forced herself not to reach out and touch Marco’s well defined chest, her eyes widening at the bludge in between Marco’s legs.

 

_Oh Marco, I hope your not as well defined in between your legs as the rest of you is._  She thought to herself, as Marco moved towards his little bird, taking her right arm in his hands, he slowly started to unwrap her bandaged right shoulder, watching Raven’s face for any hint of pain once her tender and sore right shoulder was exposed to the cold air.

 

Kneeling before his little bird, Marco let a single tear fall from his eye, as they both watched Raven’s right shoulder start to heal itself. “Do you feel any pain now beautiful?” He asked her, as he watched her eyes widened in shock, as she moved her right shoulder and gave him a smile before she told him ‘no’.

 

“Marco what did you just do?” She asked him, still in shock that her once and tender and sore right shoulder was in pain no more.

 

Giving his little bird a smile, Marco stood back, and climbed on top of Raven once more, before kissing her lips and whispering in her again, “I ate a Mythical Zoan type of devil fruit and became a Phoenix, and like the legend of the Phoenix and it’s tears, I can almost any wound but, I can only use this power once every five years, you’re the second person that I’ve healed with my tears, the only other person that I’ve used this ability on was pops right when I first joined up with the Whitebeard pirates, no one expect you and pops know about my secret ability. Plus with your heal-heal powers, your right shoulder should be completely healed right about now beautiful. ” After Marco finished speaking, he watched Raven move her shoulder up and down before nuzzling his face on her collar bone.

 

“Thank you Marco.” She whispered out to him, as she kissed his cheek and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, moving his arms underneath his little bird’s shoulders; he pressed his aching manhood against her panties, which cause Raven to gasp out in pleasure.

 

“I’m sorry my little bird, I’m very well-endowed and I’m afraid I might hurt you when I enter you, even with a condom on and because you’re quite tight, I believe some foreplay is in order.” He said to her, as he removed his hands from underneath her shoulders, Marco kissed his way towards his little bird’s core, stopping at her panty line, Marco gently grazed his teeth on the hem of her underwear before he placed both of his hands on her hips, and just using his teeth, Marco removed Raven’s panties, even though it took a little longer than either one of them thought it would.

 

Placing her hands in between her legs, Marco looked up at his bird frowning; when he saw her cheeks get red.

 

“What’s wrong beautiful? Has no one ever eaten you out before because if that’s what’s wrong, I assure you-,” but Raven cut Marco off, as she tried to close her legs but Marco wouldn’t let her.

 

Trying to turn over on her stomach, Raven desperately tried to hide whatever was in between her legs but, Marco wasn’t about to have any of this nonsense, as she kept both of her hands right in between her thighs.

 

Looking up at his little bird, Marco’s face softened when he saw tears fall down Raven’s cheeks. “Raven, it’s all right, whatever your-,” but Raven cut him off again.

 

“I haven’t shaved down there Marco! And I’m rather embarrassed to have you see it. It’s-” but Marco cut off his anxious bird with a rather rough kiss to her lips to both silence and calm her down.

 

Once he figured that his little bird was calm down, they unlocked lips, and he gave her a smile, as he removed one of his hands from Raven’s knees, he brought that had to her face and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand as they met eyes. “Raven, I don’t care what you look like down there, nor do I care about rather you shave your legs and armpits, it’s normal to have hair everywhere we’re humans, it’s what we have, just as long as I can reach your core with either my tongue or fingers, your pubic hair won’t be an issue with me besides, I’ll take you all natural any day then shaved down, now may I get back to the foreplay please beautiful?” He asked her, his tone begging for her to let him continue his journey with his little bird’s body.

 

Removing her hands from in between her legs, still a little embarrassed about her current situation, Marco ran a hand up and down his little bird’s stomach before he made his way in between his little bird’s legs.

 

Sticking his tongue in Raven’s core, Marco’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. _Good lord, she tastes wonderful, I must have more from this lovely little bird._  Marco thought to himself, as he removed his hand from Raven’s stomach, and gently moved her hips closer to him, as he continued to eat his little bird’s core out, her moans of pleasure only causing him to lick her more.

 

“Marco I’m-” but Raven was cut off when she reached her climax and Marco had his mouth full of her sweet juices, he greedily licked up the leftover juices that kept spilling out of her core, as he removed both of his hands from her hips, he reached out to take a hold of hand, squeezing it, Marco’s head rose above from in between her legs, he let out a few ragged breaths before, he climbed back on top of her, and gave her a kiss on the lips, giving  her a smile afterwards, he pushed himself off of the bed and stood up. His eyes never leaving hers.

 

Removing his boxers in one fail swoop, he watched Raven’s face as she looked at Marco’s manhood standing at full attention for her to see.

 

_Marco wasn’t kidding when he said was well endowed, I think he’s bigger then Crocodile._  She thought to herself, as she watched Marco’s cock twitch when a breeze came through the room, and a little of his pre cum dripped onto his bedroom floor. _His cock is ready to get this show on the road, I wonder if he would like me to give him some relief._  She added in her head, her onyx black eyes finally breaking away from Marco’s manhood and into Marco’s eyes. “Marco, do you want me too give you some relief?” She asked him, her eyebrows narrowing at his manhood after she spoke to him.

 

Giving his little bird a smile, he shook his head ‘no’ at her request, and reached for the condom that had moved its way towards the edge of his bed, ripping the package open, he threw the package somewhere in his room, and without too much trouble, he put the condom on his manhood, sliding a finger in his little bird’s still wet core, the two birds met eyes. “Thank you for the offer Raven but, I all ready told you this night isn’t for _my_  pleasure but, for yours and yours alone.” He said to her, as he coaxed her gently to lay back down on the bed, and she did as she was told.

 

Sensing his little bird’s anxiousness, he climbed on top of her, and took both of Raven’s hands in his, and whispered sweet words in her ear, before he started kissing his lips down to her breasts, taking one breast in his mouth, he let go of one of Raven’s hands, and like a pro, worked his fingers all over her other breast, her moans driving him crazy both physically and emotionally.

 

Once Marco thought both of his little bird’s breasts had enough of his attention, he kissed his way back to her mouth before pressing his nose against hers, the two love birds just looked at each other in silence before Marco put both of his hands on the back of Raven’s head, his hands eventually finding their way to the back of her neck, and Marco’s lips found hers, and their passionate make-out session began.

 

Slipping his manhood into Raven’s wet core, he stopped kissing her, when he heard her let out a gasp, running one of his hands through her silky long black hair, he looked into her eyes, and watched her face contort into an expression of both pleasure and pain, as he slowly pushed himself into Raven’s core inch by inch. “If it gets to be too much for you, I’ll pull out and we’ll stop. My intentions are only to give you pleasure not pain, give yourself a moment to feel me inside of you, tell me how you feel right now my little bird.” He said to her, trying to push the thoughts of Raven crying because she wasn’t ready for his manhood out of his mind.

 

Laying a hand on Marco’s shoulder, Raven locked onto Marco’s eyes. “I feel full Marco, I feel like I’m ready to explode again, and most of all I feel happy and safe with you. Please Marco make me come again, make me able to forget that I once had a _monster_  inside of me, and not you instead. Marco please make me unable to forget this night that we’ve shared, I don’t care if we remain like this all night, I want all of you inside of me.” She said softly to him, as she leaned her head up and the two love birds shared a passionate kiss.

 

“I will do whatever makes you happy my little bird, even if it’s just for tonight, I will never forget about this night nor will I ever forget the woman I shared it with.” He confessed to her, as a tear slipped down his cheek and landed on his little bird’s cheek, and they shared a kiss full of passion and love for one another, as their two bodies became one, and both of their Haki’s caused one huge thunderstorm outside of Marco’s bedroom.

 

Sitting outside of Marco’s bedroom door, Benn lit a cigarette with a smile on his face as he looked at the thunderstorm above him. _I’m glad you both found each other because you two deserve one another. If only I were twenty years younger, little monkey, I would do the same thing that Marco is doing to you right now._  Was all Benn thought, as he sat outside of Marco’s bedroom door, just looking up at the thunderstorm that was right above him and let out a laugh as it started to rain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapters and I will post more once I get the chance. So that's all for now folks.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V 
> 
> Warning: Menstrual Cycle and a little bit of Marco's made up backstory

~the next morning, inside of Marco’s bedroom, a few hours before dawn~

 

Both Marco and I were awoken by someone banging on the bedroom door.

 

“All right it’s time to get up, you both had your fun. Oh and Marco get your ass up and come and get my damn jacket, I don’t think Ace would too be pleased with everyone eyeing his little sister walking around both ships naked!” Benn yelled through Marco’s bedroom door.

 

Letting out groan, Marco nuzzled my neck before placing a kiss on my cheek. “Stay here beautiful, I’ll send our visitor away.” He said huskily as he got up and out bed, throwing on some underwear, he eyed my naked body before walking towards his bedroom door, opening it, he stuck his hand out, grabbed the black oversized jacket, and shut the door in Benn’s face.

 

Looking at Marco’s bedroom floor, I noticed that the floor was nearly covered in used condoms and the condom packages were thrown everywhere. _Oh my god, just how many times did we do it last night?_  I thought to myself, Marco helped me up and out of his bed and we kissed each other good morning, my eyes focusing on the pool of blood on my side of his bed, once we broke away from the kiss. _Oh no curse you mother nature, your timing is the worst._  I added in my head, as I lowered my head, and tired covering up the embarrassment that was creeping its way up to my cheeks.

 

Sensing that something was wrong with me, Marco’s eyes looked at the source of my troubles and let out a laugh, as he draped Benn’s jacket over my shoulders. “Oh geez Raven, mother nature must’ve figured how to get you back for all the wonderful love-making that we did last night.” He said jokingly, as he pulled me into his chest, and ran his fingers through my hair.

 

Even though I knew he was trying to make the best out of this embarrassing situation, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling down my cheeks, I was utterly embarrassed and Marco knew it to. “I’m sorry Marco, I’m so-,” but Marco cut me off when he removed both of his hands from my hair and my back, and cupped both of his hands on my cheeks, and lifted towards his, and we touched noses, Marco giving me a smile when I looked into his warm and caring eyes, he rubbed his thumb on my cheek before he spoke to me. “Don’t worry about this little bird, I’ll fix this, why don’t you go take a shower and clean yourself up, I’ll ask one of pops nurses if they have a box of female products that you can take with you until you reach land and are able to stock up on what need. Knowing Shanks, he probably won’t have a clue on how to deal with this.” He said to me as he kissed my lips, and led me into his bathroom, pointing out a few female products that he had hidden underneath his bathroom sink, that I could use and take with me.

 

Before Marco shut the bathroom door behind him, I touched his hand and looked into his eyes. “Marco, how do you know so much about my situation?” I asked him.

 

Giving me a smile, Marco stepped back into the bathroom, and laid both of his hands on my shoulders. “Before my family was killed, I had a little sister, and she was a little younger then you. So me being the oldest out of all my siblings, I felt it was my responsibility and duty to take care and protect my sisters and my mother, and seeing as I was the oldest boy, and the man of the family, I made sure that all females needs in the house were taken care of before mine, and that included taking care of both my mother and sisters monthly gifts when they came. Trust me Raven, I know a lot about female issues then most men on this ship, some of it I wish I didn’t know but, I’m thankful that I know. Now, take a shower and I’ll be back soon with everything that you could possibly need.” He confessed to me, as he ended our conversation when he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Letting out a sigh, I slipped out of Benn’s oversized jacket, and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature to my liking before I stepped into the shower. _Why me Marco? Why on earth did you pick me? I sure as hell don’t deserve you._  Was all I thought to myself, as I tilted my head back and let the water fall against my naked body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	23. Chapter Twenty Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~A few hours later, on board the Red Force~

 

Feeling Benn’s hand on my shoulder, I turned my had and looked up at him with a smile before, he gently pushed me towards the Whitebeard pirates and before I could say anything, I was pulled into one of Whitebeard’s massive bear hugs.

 

Leaning in my ear, he whispered into it, “take care of yourself my daughter; I’m sure we’ll meet again, and when we do I expect you to be stronger.” Was all he said to me, as he pulled out a piece of white paper with three pieces torn off of it, as he released me from his bear hug, and then my elder brother stepped forward.

 

Laying a hand on the top of my head, he crouched down so we were at eye level with each other. “It’s a Vivre Card, pops Marco and I each took a piece of it so, if your ever in danger we’ll know, no matter how far away you are. So don’t lose it Raven, and stay out of trouble okay? I don’t need another Luffy on my hands okay? Oh and before I forget, take a piece of my Vivre Card so you’ll always have a piece of me to remember. Oh if any band of pirates don’t understand the word ‘no’, tell them that your Fire Fist Ace’s little sister, and that your elder brother will paying them a little visit, okay?” He said to me, as he removed his hand from the top of my head, and pulled me into a hug adding in my ear, “if you ever run into our knuckle head of a brother, tell him that I’m still going to be king of the pirates before he will, that’ll get him fired up. Come and see me soon okay squirt?” He added to me, as he released me from his hug, tipping his hat at me, he walked back towards the Moby Dick.

 

“Take care of yourself to Ace! I love you!” I shouted out at him, as I watched him turn his head to the side and gave me a thumbs up.

 

Once Ace was out of sight, Marco made his way towards me, and in front of everyone, he cupped my cheeks and we shared a rather long kiss, causing a few of the Whitebeard pirates to start cheering and even though I didn’t see it, Whitebeard was grinning from ear-to-ear once Marco and I broke away from the kiss.

 

Wrapping his arms around my waist, Marco and I looked into each other’s eyes. “Take care of yourself little bird, I expect you to keep Benn and Shanks in line okay?” He said to me, giving me a wink after he spoke to me adding in my ear, “I won’t forget you, nor will I forget about the night we shared together, and hopefully the next time we meet, I’ll make you my girl properly. Be careful out on the high seas, okay?” He added to me, his voice was husky and had a hint of lust in it.

 

Taking one of my hands in his, he slipped me a transponder snail with his name on it, and a piece of his Vivre Card before he pulled me into another kiss.

 

Breaking us apart a few minutes later Benn grabbed me by the waist and carried me away from Marco, laughing all the way until he placed me in between himself and Shanks. “Now get the hell off of our ship so, we can go all ready, our next destination is waiting for us!” Benn shouted out to the Whitebeard pirates, as we watched them head back to the Moby Dick on the double expect for Whitebeard as Shanks and the infamous captain stared at each other with a burning intensity in both of their eyes.

 

“Watch over my daughter you red-haired punk, and give this old man a little warning next time besides that puny thunderstorm.” Was all he said to him, as the two captain’s looked away from each other, and Whitebeard exited the Red Force, and walked back towards his own ship.

 

Once Whitebeard was on the Moby Dick, Benn started barking orders at the rest of the crew, laying a hand on my shoulder, we shared a look as the piece of wood that gave us acess to the Moby Dick fell into the depths below and we turned our backs on the Moby Dick, and looked a head to our next destation, Sabaody Archipelago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	24. Chapter Twenty Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~Two weeks later, on the outskirts of Sabaody Archipelago~

 

Feeling Benn’s hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him with a smile. “So this is Sabaody Archipelago, it’s beautiful.” I said to him, as we docked behind a couple of rocks.

 

Letting out a scoff at my comment, Benn lit up a cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. “Yeah it may be beautiful little monkey but it’s dangerous here we’re currently docked at grove seven, and right now we’re in the area called the lawless area, this the area where we will find Slivers Rayleigh but this is also the same area where the Human Auctioning House is also located, not to mention that this island is also swarming with World Nobles as well. So not only do we have to drop you off with Rayleigh but we have to stock up on supplies before we travel back to the New World once you’re in safe hands, and just because Shanks is one of the Four Emperors that doesn’t mean a damn thing here in fact, his title makes our mission even more dangerous. So I’m going to need you to stay very close to me because if anything happens to you, and Shanks loses his cool we’ll be in deep shit.” Benn warned me, as we headed off the ship, Benn holding onto my hand as he flashed me a smile, as several of the Red-Haired pirates circled around Benn and myself.

 

“Don’t wander off for even a second little monkey and whatever you don’t get left behind, I’ve had a bad feeling in my gut ever since we docked on this forsaken island.” Shanks said from behind me, the tone in his voice was dangerously cold and serious, which meant Shanks meant business.

 

Taking in both warnings, I gulped and nodded my head at the both of them. “Thanks for the warnings you two, I’ll make sure to heed it.” I said quietly to them, as Benn let go of my hand, and we started heading towards grove thirteen, the location of where Slivers Rayleigh was.

 

“Boss the target is here, shall we proceed as ordered?” Someone said from the shadows of the mangrove trees, a transponder snail in his hand.

 

“Go a head and kill anyone who stops you pirate or World Noble alike, I want that Raven alive and kicking, take her back to the auction house once you’ve got her, and notify me afterwards.” Was all the other person on the other line said as the line on the other end went dead.

 

Putting the transponder snail away, the man hidden in the shadows of the mangrove trees gave the signal to his men and the hunt for me began…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	25. Chapter Twenty Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Garp's P.O.V

~At Marineford, in Garp’s office, that same day~

 

Lighting up a cigar, I let out a yawn and eyed the reports again before I leaned back in my chair and enjoyed the silence until my office door was busted open and in came a livid Sengoku, who had me by the neck and up against my office wall before I could even speak.

 

“I just got off the transponder snail from Sabaody Archipelago with a report that says your granddaughter has been spotted with Shanks’ crew, why is your granddaughter with a group of pirates Garp? I thought she was suppose to be with Kuzan, Garp you old fool, you went behind my back and shipped off your own flesh and blood off with Shanks behind my back, didn’t you?” He roared at me, as he tightened his grip around my neck after he finished speaking to me.

 

Letting out a sigh, I threw my cigar in a unused ashtray and looked at Sengoku with a smile on my face. “You caught me red handed Sengoku, my granddaughter isn’t cut out to be a part of the marines even if I forced her to become one, she’s cut from the same cloth as Luffy, being a pirate is in her blood.” I confessed to him.

 

Moving his head Sengoku and I were nose-to-nose with one another. “Garp you damn fool, you do realize that our deal was off the table the moment she stepped on board the Red Force, and that precious granddaughter will now be hunted down like the criminal she is, just like Luffy, and should anything go wrong while she’s at Sabaody, I _will_ personally send out a fleet of battleships with Sakazuki leading them, and you’ll get a front row seat as you watch your one and only granddaughter fall at Sakazuki’s feet when he arrests her for associating with Shanks’ crew. Just because we can’t arrest Shanks because of his title doesn’t mean that your granddaughter is safe, I hope for your sake Garp that your granddaughter gets taken in by a celestial dragon, at least I can bargain with them and spare her from death but, should I receive a call from Sabaody, all bets are off, and I’ll send out Sakazuki or another admiral to decide her fate. Have a good day you foolish old man.” Was all the fleet admiral said to me, as he released his grip from around my neck and walked out of my office, closing the door behind him.

 

Sliding down the office wall, the realization of what I had just done to my own flesh and blood hit me like a ton of bricks. “You stupid old man, you just signed your own granddaughter’s death warrant and if she dies, her death will be on your hands. What have I done?” I said out loud to myself, as I ignored the tears falling down my cheeks, banging a fist against my office wall, causing a hole in the wall to appear.

 

I sat like that until one of my men found me with a bottle of booze in my hand, that I don’t even remember picking up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Garp's P.O.V


	26. Chapter Twenty Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Raven's P.O.V

~At Sabaody Archipelago, in the lawless area, on grove eight, that same day~

 

I had no idea where Shanks and the others went but all I knew was that I was lost, and this was probably the worst place to get lost in. _Where did that stupid cat go, when I find you, you stupid cat I’m going to attach a bell around your neck-,_  but my thoughts were cut off when I ran straight into someone, and before I could apologize I was in their arms, being pressed tightly against their chest, unable to move because of how tightly they were holding me against their chest.

 

“It’s not a good idea to wander around here especially if you’re a woman, a woman with a one million berry bounty on her head that is.” The man said softly to me, as he pressed me against his chest even tighter before letting out a low whistle, and before I knew it I was surrounded by a small group of men.

 

Taking my arms in his hands, he lifted them above my head before spinning me around, and I came face-to-face with five different men, all of them grinning at me and before I could let out a scream, my captor’s hand was covering my mouth. “You make a sound a Raven, and I’ll slit your throat and then bury your body six feet in the ground, do you understand?” My captor said huskily to me, as I felt his lips graze over my shoulder, inhaling my scent deeply, he let out a groan, motioning for the other men to come closer.

 

Nodding my head at his threat, I felt his hand uncover my mouth, and slide down to my breasts.

 

“My boys and I are going to have a little fun with you first then we’re taking you to the auction house, where our boss is waiting for you.” Was all the guy said as he placed his lips on my neck, and I felt a pair of hands fumble with my pants.

 

Too scared to move or even let out a scream, I just closed my eyes and silently prayed for this end quickly.

 

“Ice age!” I heard a voice shout, as my captor’s hand getting cold around my wrists.

 

Opening my eyes, I quickly slipped out of my captors hand before I too became an ice statue, and came face-to-face with a person I thought I never see again.

“I think you gentlemen need to chill out, don’t you agree Ms. Raven?” Aokiji said to me, as he stood up from behind one of the want-to-be rapists, and let out an icy breath as he spoke.

 

Kicking the guy whose hands fumbled with my pants, I watched his arm shatter into little icy pieces before I made my way to Aokiji, who gave me a hug as he took his sunglasses off and looked around before scooping me in his arms, and making a quick dash towards some bushes, holding me close we heard a “boom” in the distance and another one where the group of would-be rapists once stood.

 

“Damn it where is she Benn!” We heard Shanks shout out a few feet away from us.

 

Hearing Benn reload his pistol and light a cigarette, he let out a sigh. “She’s still here I know it Shanks, I feel her Haki nearby-,” Benn managed to get out before I popped my head out of the bush that Aokiji and I were hiding in.

 

“Well hot damn we just caught ourselves an escaped monkey.” Shanks said as we met eyes.

 

Sticking his gun in the bush, Benn pulled back the safety back on his pistol and before he could pull the trigger, Aokiji stood up with both of his hands in the air. “Don’t shoot me Beckman I’m not here on military business, I just came to finish what I started that’s all.” Aokiji confessed to Benn as he cradled me in his arms.

 

Raising an eyebrow at Aokiji’s confession, Benn reluctantly put his pistol away before sending me a glare. “Run off like that again little monkey, and I’ll put a tracking collar around your neck so fast that you won’t be able to blink.” Benn said coldly to me as Aokiji stepped out from the bushes.

 

Setting me down on the ground, Aokiji eyed the two men as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.  “Sorry to ruin the moment but, I suggest we get away from here and fast, let’s just call it a hunch that we’re not alone out here.” Aokiji said rather quickly.

 

Shanks eyed Benn and without a word the four of us took off and headed towards where the rest of the crew was, or at least Benn said that’s where he left them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~in Sabaody Archipelago, in the Sabaody Park area, later on that same day~

 

Taking Aokiji by the hand, I nearly dragged him towards the line for the Ferris wheel but Benn stopped me with a firm hand on my shoulder.

 

“Meet us right here once the ride is over, and no you can’t ride the ride again, I would like to check in with the crew again and drop you off at Rayleigh’s before night falls so we can go back to the Red Force and make sure the rest of the crew has everything before we set sail in the morning.” Benn said to us, the tone in his voice dead serious, it also didn’t help that Shanks nodded in agreement with Benn’s words.

 

Nodding his head at Benn’s words Aokiji slipped his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we walked towards the line for the Ferris wheel, and even though the line was long, Aokiji assured me that it was worth it.

 

Twenty minutes later, Aokiji and I were at the front of the line and were about to step on the Ferris wheel when all hell broke loose.

 

Suddenly the laughter coming from the tourists and natives were turned into screams as the sound of gun fire rang out from all around us, and the once peaceful line that we stood in, soon turned into a scared mob of people who scattered in different directions as more gun shots rang out, and a few people were killed by stray bullets.  

 

Turning his head at me, Aokiji grabbed my hand and held on to it tightly, ingoring the crowd of people pushing past us, as he scanned through the crowd looking for Shanks and Benn only to come up empty. “Come on Raven, it’s time to-,” but Aokiji cut himself off when he noticed that I was no longer holding onto his hand. “Shit!” He said out to himself, as he scanned the crowd for me, he finally spotted me being carried off by two men, and he chased after me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V
> 
> Rayleigh makes his first apperance to his future Haki student

~In Sabaody Archipelago, in the lawless area, on grove one, a few hours later~

 

Opening my eyes, I grabbed at the right side of my head and let out a groan, and looked at my surroundings, I was in a cage by myself and I felt something heavy around my neck, using my hands, I tried to claw whatever it was off of my neck but it wouldn’t come off, and my reward for trying to take it off was an electric shock that sent me on the floor reeling in agony.

 

“I wouldn’t try that again if I were you miss, the electric shocks get stronger each time you try to take it off.” A man with medium length sliver hair and glasses said to me from the cage next to me.

 

Once I regained my senses, I turned my head to the right side and looked at the man who spoke to me, meeting his eyes, I gave him a smile and thanked him for the warning as I sat back down on the bench, and the man and I watched each other for a moment until the man broke eye contact and pulled out a flask. Opening it up, he took a few gulps from it before putting it away.

 

“So do you have a name miss?” He asked me.

 

Nodding my head “yes” to him, I was about to tell him my name when a door opened and two people, probably guards walked past the man’s cage and stopped at mine, grins on their faces, as one them started to unlock my cage while the other guard watched me with lustful eyes

 

“Hey there beautiful, why don’t you be a good girl and come with us, we’ll take you to a more private area where you’ll be more comfortable and away from this _riff-raff_.” One of the guards said, as he started opening my cell door, and before he could fully step inside my cell, my next door neighbor cleared his throat.

 

Pushing his glasses up, the sliver haired man let out a sigh. “You know you two block heads shouldn’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.” He said quietly to them, a smirk on his face as he sent the two guards flying out of my cell and into the one across from me.

 

Letting out a giggle, I looked at the man with wide eyes. “How did you do that?” I asked him as more guards entered the room and so did a man that I thought I would never see again, it was one of the Seven Warlords, Donquixote Doflamingo, a smug look on his face as he stopped at me cell door.

 

“Long time no see kitten, tell me what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in a god awful place like this? Hmm.” He said to me, as he took off his sunglasses, and the two of us met eyes, and the look that he was giving me, was a look that I haven’t seen since I was kidnapped from Crocodile’s place, Doflamingo wasn’t here because he cared for me nor was this visit a social call, and Doflamingo sure as hell wasn’t here to save me, Doflamingo was here for one thing and one thing only, he wanted me for himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V
> 
> Law and his crew make an apperance in this chapter as well as a few faces from Raven's past as well.

~In Sabaody Archipelago, inside the human auction house, twenty minutes later~

 

Being handcuffed was one thing but being in the spotlight and about to be sold like cattle was something else entirely. My fate was no longer in my hands, and it scared the shit out of me knowing, that whoever bought me today had my life in their hands, and from here on out I was no longer free hopefully, whoever ended up buying me like cattle would treat me nicely or at least better then Crocodile did.

 

“Let the auction for number four hundred and fifty seven begin, let’s start the bidding at twenty five berries, any takers on this beautiful lady, I’m sure that this lady has many useful talents.” The auctioneer said, a smug look on his face after he spoke to the crowd.

 

“I could name one although, I’m sure the lady wouldn’t like it.” A man from the crowd jeered out, causing several people to chuckle under their breaths after the man spoke.

 

Letting out a chuckle, Doflamingo eyed his assistant and gave him a grin. “Sit back and enjoy the show, of course it doesn’t matter how the price goes that little kitten will be mine, no matter the cost.” He said quietly to him, raising his sign up each time the price for me went up.

 

Sadly for Doflamingo, he wasn’t the only one in the crowd who was determined to get me back no matter the cost.

 

“Excuse me boss, why are we blowing all of our heard earned money on some stupid girl again?” A polar bear by the name of Bepo said to his captain, who just lazily waved his sign up each time the price went up.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Bepo’s captain turned his head and looked at his friend. “Because that isn’t _some_ common female, that lady down there, is Monkey D. Luffy’s baby sister, Raven D. Monkey. Do I need to say anything else Bepo, or do you understand my reason for doing this?” Trafalgar D. Water said quietly to his friend, who said nothing after Law spoke to him.

 

“Tashigi.” A hooded Smoker hissed out from under his cloak.

 

“Yes Smoker?” She whispered out to him.

 

Lighting up two cigars, Smoker let out a growl. “You see that brat on stage?” He asked her, as he exhaled a deep breath and ignored the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

Nodding her head at her captain’s words, she nearly drew her sword but Smoker stopped her.

 

“That’s the vice admiral’s one and only granddaughter Raven D. Monkey, we must make sure that we’re the ones who bring her back to marine headquarters before we throw her in Impel Down.” He said coldly to her, as he held up his sign each time the price went up for me.

 

In the very back of the auction house stood two hooded men sharing an angry look at the other. “And why can’t I just knock everyone out so we can take Raven back to the Red Force?” Shanks whispered out to the hooded figure on his right side.

 

Slapping Shanks up side his head, Benn let out a low growl at his captain’s words. “Because you friggin’ idiot there’s World Nobles everywhere, and right now the last thing we need is a buster call, we’re here to save Raven remember so, quit your whining and bid like your life depends on it!” Benn hissed out to him as the price for me jumped from five hundred berries to thousand.

 

Unbeknownst to the men bidding on me, there was a woman sitting right behind Doflamingo and his assistant, who was also bidding on me, her black eyes burning a hole into the back of Doflamingo’s head. _I’m not letting you win Doflamingo, nor am I going to let you unleash your sick pleasures on my daughter_! The woman thought to herself, as she waved her sign each time the price jumped.

 

“The price is now five thousand berries no wait ten thousand berries, it seems number four hundred and fifty seven has become quite the popular slave today Ladies and gentlemen it appears that we have a bidding war on our hands so, let’s raise the stakes shall we whose willing to buy this slave for a hundred thousand berries?” The auctioneer shouted out, a cold smile gracing his lips as he watched the numbers dwindled to only seven people once the price went up to a hundred thousand berries, and the bidding war for slave number four hundred and fifty seven raged on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	30. Chapter Thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Raven's P.O.V

~In Sabaody Archipelago, inside the human auction house, twenty minutes later~

 

I had no way to keep time so, I had no clue how long I’ve been standing handcuffed on this stage with that god awful spotlight shining directly in my eyes, and I was starting to sweat, no thanks to that damn spotlight. _When is this going to end? It feels like I’ve been standing here for an eternity. Please someone just hurry up and buy me._ I pleaded in my head, as I listened to the auctioneer raise my price to a six digit figure. _This is madness I’m not worth six digits!_ I added in my head.

 

“Slave number four hundred and fifty seven sold to the man holding sign four thousand and five hundred. Remember folks cash or checks only.” The auctioneer announced out to the crowd, as he motioned for the guards to haul me off to god knows where but, they were stopped when Doflamingo’s assistant dropped two rather large sacks full of berries at the auctioneer’s feet.

 

Lowering his hat, Doflamingo’s assistant gave the auctioneer a rather cold smile. “My boss wants what he paid for right now so, uncuff the lady or I’ll turn this auction house into a blood bath, is that understood?” Was all Doflamingo’s assistant said to the auctioneer, who gulped and motioned for the guards to uncuff me, and they did so reluctantly.

 

Once I was free of my chains, Doflamingo’s assistant grabbed me by the arm and nearly dragged me out of the auction house but stopped at the auction house’s doors leaning down, and whispering in my ear, I froze up. “The name’s Vergo Ms. Monkey, remember it the next time we meet.” Was all he said, as he pushed open the auction house doors, where Doflamingo was waiting on me, a cocky grin on his face as he dismissed Vergo from his sight.

 

Giving his boss a nod he disappeared without a trace, leaving me alone with his boss.

 

Pinning me against the auction house wall, Doflamingo pressed his entire body up against mine, as he inhaled my scent and pressed his lips against my ear. “Did you miss me Raven because I know I did but, don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time catch up.” He said huskily to me, as he lifted me off the ground a couple of inches and pressed himself against me, using his other hand to cover my mouth as I let out a muffled moan.

 

Setting me back on the ground, Doflamingo undid the collar that the guards put around neck while I was still passed out but once that collar came off a new one appeared in its place, and this collar made me very weak as soon as he put this new collar on.

 

Dropping my knees, I let out a blood curling scream before I looked at Doflamingo with hate in my eyes. “Doflamingo you bastard this is a sea prism collar isn’t it?” I managed to get out through labored breaths.

 

Taking his sunglasses off, Doflamingo grinned at me, as he picked me up by the wrists and we met each other’s eyes. “That’s _master_ to you kitten, I can’t have my new _pet_ running away until she undergoes her training, even then you won’t be going anywhere unless I allow it.” Was all he said to me as he slid his sunglasses back on and we headed off to god knows where…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Raven's P.O.V


	31. Chapter Thirty One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains three P.O.V's each marked by numbers 1, 2 and 3  
> One is Marco's P.O.V  
> Two is Garp's P.O.V  
> and Three is Raven's P.O.V

1.Marco

 

~On the Moby Dick, sometime that evening~

 

Feeling a burning sensation start growing in my belly, I pushed past crew members and made a beeline fop pops’ room but Jozu must’ve sensed that something was wrong with me, and stopped me by gripping onto both of my shoulders.

 

“Marco whatever’s going on with you need to calm down-,” I cut off Jozu with just a cold look.

 

“Get out of my way Jozu, I need to talk to pops.” I said to him through clenched teeth.

 

Gripping my shoulders even tighter, Jozu didn’t move, he just gave me one of his icy looks. “Sorry Marco, I can’t let you disturb pops-,” and that was all Jozu was able was able to get out before I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, giving my friend one last look, I stormed off and kept walking until I reached pops’ room, his bedroom door open.

 

Sensing my presence, pop’s turned his head and we met eyes. Sitting up in his, he started coughing. “What’s wrong my son?” He asked me once he stopped coughing enough to talk.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I explained to pops that something was wrong with my little bird, I just knew it, I could feel it in my bones.

 

Taking in my words, pops spoke to me a few minutes later. “I see my son. I know how important Raven is to you but, ever since Ace left to seek out Teach, everyone’s been on high alert. If I were twenty years younger, I would’ve finished the job myself but, it seems old age has finally caught up with me, and with Ace gone, everyone’s turn to you for guidance when I’m not sitting on the throne, which is happening a lot lately. So I’m sorry Marco but I can’t let you leave right now, if you did the crew would a chaotic mess-,” but pops cut himself off when he started having a coughing fit, and that’s when I left the room so, pops wouldn’t see the tears of rage falling down my cheeks.

 

“I understand pops and I’ll do as you ask until you get all of you stamina back.” I said quietly to myself, silently making a promise to myself to find out what was going on with my little bird, as my transponder snail started ringing. Answering it, I was surprised to hear Shanks’ voice on the other end…

  1. Garp

 

~At Marineford, inside Garp’s office, that same evening~

 

It was a peaceful and quiet night here at Marineford, and even though my mind kept wandering onto thoughts about my granddaughter Raven, I kept brushing them off because, I knew my granddaughter was safe with those damn red haired pirates and that god damn smiling red haired captain of theirs besides, I gave Shanks a transponder snail so that would ease my worries, and we talked at least once a week, so what was there to possibly worry about?

 

Letting out a sigh, I stood up from my chair and walked towards me office window, lighting up a cigar, I inhaled the smoke and then quickly exhaled it, as I looked out the office window and stared at the sea before taking another drag off of the cigar, I felt a warm feeling in my stomach.

 

Looking down at my stomach, a sharp pain ran through it, and almost brought me to my knees but, I held onto the side of my office wall to keep myself steady. / _What the hell was that?_ / I thought to myself, as I let out a couple of ragged breaths once I was able to catch my breath, and another sharp pain shot through my stomach, and this time it was even more intense then the last one.

 

Throwing my cigar out of my office window, I started to head back to my desk but before I could make it there, I was hit with a wave of sharp pains in my stomach, each one growing even more intense then the last one.

Falling on my knees, I placed my free hand on the floor of my office, while my other hand gripped my stomach. _What’s happening to me? Why is my stomach acting like this all of a sudden?_  I thought to myself, as a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, and before I could cover my mouth, my vomit was now a stain on my office floor.

 

Suddenly alarms went off, and every transponder snail throughout the marine headquarters went off as well.

 

“A buster call has been activated for Sabaody Archipelago, all military personnal report to your battle stations! I repeat, a buster call has been activated for Sabaody Archipelago, all military personnal report to your battle stations!” The transponder snail kept repeating.

 

Finding my feet, I stood up and headed towards my office door, ignoring the pain that was shooting through my stomach, placing a shaky hand on the door knob, I was about to open the office door but it shot open before I get the chance to open it myself, and standing in the middle of the doorway was Sengoku with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

 

“Come on you foolish old man, it’s time to take your front row seat as the exacution of your granddaughter begins.” Was all Sengoku said to me, as he dragged me out of my office and down the hall, as we headed towards a marine ship, that would follow right behind Sakazuki’s battleship so I could watch in horror that my one and only granddaughter would be slaughtered by Sakazuki’s merciless hands.

 

“What have I done?” I whispered out to myself, as Sengoku tossed me on board that would trail behind Sakazuki’s ship.

 

Unkown to Sengoku and myself that this buster call was just a ploy to get as many marines and admirals away from Marineford and towards Sabaody as soon as possible but, what we also didn’t know, was that my beloved granddaughter was nowhere to be found on Sabaody…

 

    1. Raven

 

~On board Doflamingo’s ship, in a jail cell in Doflamingo’s quarters~

 

My story is nearing its end and yet I’m still alive after all I’ve been through but, now that Doflamingo has me in his talons, my fate is up to him. He can either keep me alive as his slave and then when he gets bored he’ll serve me up to the Navy on a sliver platter, or he can kill me and still serve me up to the Navy on a sliver platter, either way I’m in a lose-lose situation, and there’s no way to get out of this alive.

 

My jail cell door opened up, and standing outside the door, was the devil in pink himself, grinning from ear-to-ear, he took his sunglasses off, as he took my chin in one of his massive hands, and we met eyes, his blue eyes melting with my black ones.

 

Gripping my chin, Doflamingo dragged me out of the jail cell and into another room. “It’s time for _our_ shower kitten so get undressed and come join your master in the shower.” He ordered me, as he closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, his eyes never leaving mine, as we both started getting undressed together.

 

I was only in my panties when I felt his fingers trailing up and down my spine, causing me to stiffen up, as I felt his other hand on my stomach, and before I knew it, his chest was on my back with his mouth on my ear.

 

Letting out a whimper as I felt his breath on my ear, his finger that was trailing up and down my spine moved its way down to the hem of my panties, and in one fail swoop, my underwear was on the floor along with the rest of my clothes. “What- what are you planning on doing to me master?” I asked him, my voice shaky as the reminder to call him master and nothing else flashed in my mind.

 

Not saying a word Doflamingo picked me up and cradled me in his arm, as he used his other arm to open the shower door, and making sure to lock the shower door behind him, he set me down on a seat in one of the corners of the shower before he turned the shower on. Giving me a grin, his lips were on mine before I could react, as he pinned me against the seat.

 

“We’re taking a nice _long_  hot shower kitten, is that understood?” He said huskily in my ear once he broke the kiss between us.

 

My eyes widened at Doflamingo’s words and my heart started racing when I realized what his intentions with this so called “shower” were. “Please master I’m scared-,” but before I could finish pleading with him, he put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

 

Towering over me, Doflamingo’s blue eyes shot me a warning look before he spoke to me. “You’re not a virgin kitten. Crocodile saw to that before I could get the chance, and unlike him, I won’t wait until your ready so like it or not, my cock is going inside every hole in your tiny body, and you’ll enjoy it, as I make you never forget who your master is, and please scream, cry and beg for mercy because no one can hear you.” Was all Doflamingo said to me, as he gave me a rough kiss, not even bothered by the fresh tears falling down my cheeks, I let out a blood curling scream as his well-endowed manhood entered my tight vagina without warning…




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading Slip to the Void as much as I enjoyed wiriting it. Comments are always optional as usually.  
> Be on the look out for Slip to the Void's bonus chapters as well as a possible sequal to Slip to the Void which should be released sometime in 2019.


End file.
